Snakes
by 8bitstrawberrie
Summary: Naga has always wanted to return to his home planet, but Balance always knew deep down, it was a terrible idea. When Balance's mother visits, it motivates Naga to take the trip he's always wanted to, and the real reason for Naga's motivation isn't something that Balance could have ever mentally prepared himself for.
1. Echidna

_**Two years earlier**_

_"Why are you fighting Naga?!" a distraught Balance had called out to Garu. He had grasped his leg._

_"Hurting Naga is the only way to return him to normal!" Lucky had cried out._

_"No..." Balance had said. _

_This wasn't happening. Naga wasn't evil. This was all just a stupid dream that Balance couldn't wake up from._

_Naga had taken this moment of distraction to continue his fighting spree, using every bit of his power to attack his comrades, to the point where they had changed back to their normal forms, leaving them helpless on the ground._

_"I feel amazing!" Naga cried out. "This is what emotions are!" He paused and looked at the bodies on the group. "I have no further use for you guys. That's why we're through."_

_Lucky, Hammie, Garu, Kotaro, and Balance tried to get up, but they had been too weak. There was nothing they could do as Naga set the Dark Kyutama in his seiza blaster and activated the Dark Galaxy. _

_"Naga..." Lucky tried to speak, but even he was too weak at the moment. _

_Naga screamed out as the Dark Galaxy powered up. Just as he was about to shoot, a woman appeared, paralyzing Naga and Akyanba, successfully stopping the attack._

_"Here is your chance," the old woman cried out, turning to the others. She turned back to Naga and Akyanba, making sure they stayed in their paralyzed state._

_However, the others were too stunned to get up right away. The old woman was nearly identical to Naga. "Two Nagas?" Lucky asked._

_"What is going on?!" Hammie cried out._

_"Hurry!" the old woman cried out._

_"Ok!" Lucky cried out, and as quickly as he could, he summoned the Shishi Voyager, picking up everyone he could... including the mysterious old woman._

* * *

"Ma!"

"My _baby_!"

Balance ran as fast as he could to the golden, mechanical woman in front of him. She dropped the overnight bag she was holding and embraced him.

Naga was trailing behind, feeling somewhat left out. He tried to smile.

"Let me look at you," the old woman said. "You've been taking great care of yourself. Look how _perfectly _polished you are!" She looked up and noticed Naga standing behind them. "Is this man the reason?" she asked, smiling and nodding towards Naga.

"Oh, _Naga_," Balance said. He pulled Naga towards him. "This is Naga Ray. He's my aibou and my best friend. Nothing more and nothing _less_! Naga, this is my mother, Terazi."

"Very pleased to meet you, Naga," Terazi said. "Congratulations on your hard work as a Kyuranger."

"Nice to meet you, too," Naga said. "And thank you very much."

Balance picked up Terazi's bag. "I can't believe you came all the way to Jigama to see me."

"The Tenbin system isn't that far," Terazi said. "Besides, I could use a break from work. I took a month off. Feels great."

"Let's get back to the apartment," Balance said. "I bet ya want to relax."

Terazi nodded, and if she was able to smile, she would have. She followed Balance to the docking station's shuttle, and once again, Naga lagged behind.

"You don't have a vehicle?" Terazi asked as they flew back to Balance and Naga's place.

"Nah," Balance said. "You gotta get a license and insure it. I don't bother. We don't need it, anyway. We can walk where ever we want to go."

"This planet is cold," Terazi said. "Doesn't it bother you having to walk, Naga? You're cold-blooded, aren't you?"

Balance looked at Naga. Naga looked back, kind of surprised that _Terazi_ of all people, knew that. "It's true, I am cold-blooded," Naga said. "And it's cold, but it's fine. I'm used to it."

"You're cold?" Balance asked him. "You never told me that."

Naga looked around to all of the other people in the shuttle. Although this planet had _plenty_ of light, many of the people on this planet always wore heavy or layered clothing, along with hats and earmuffs. Not once had Naga even thought twice about _why_, but he kind of figured at the moment that he wasn't the only one who was cold. "It's ok," Naga said. "I can adapt to temperature."

Terazi looked at Balance, and he could feel her _nagging_ him, even without words.

"He's fine, Ma," Balance said. "He just said so."

Terazi looked back at Naga, whose face was blank. She looked back at Balance.

The shuttle stopped then, landing in front of a fancy looking apartment complex. Balance grabbed Terazi's bag, and the three got off the shuttle.

"Irongate Suites," Terazi read off the sign. "A bit flashy, isn't it?"

"It's fine, Ma," Balance said. "Besides, we're _Kyurangers_. We got a little bit of celebrity status here, ya know? Gotta keep up with appearances. Am I right, buddy?"

Naga looked at Balance and nodded. He followed behind as Balance took Terazi up to their place.

When Balance unlocked the door and opened it, Terazi was nearly speechless. It was more like a hotel suite than an apartment. It was _tiny_ and cramped. The living area didn't seem to have room for the ugly, uncomfortable looking sofa that was practically thrown into the room. The decor was a little too perfect, like it had already been sitting there when they moved in, and there was a shelf filled entirely with gawdy treasures. Terazi knew those were from Balance's pointless treasure hunts.

"This is it, this is home," Balance told his mother.

"I'm sure you could have bought a nice house somewhere," Terazi said.

"Nah, don't need one," Balance said. "We got everything we need here. It's fine."

"You're paying for a giant hotel room," Terazi said. "I _know_ you can afford a house." She started wandering around and opening doors, though she only found two. "_One _bedroom? You boys _share_?"

"Yeah, why not?" Balance said. "It's just sleep."

"Just _sleep_?" Terazi said, almost accusing him of something. "Balance, are you and Naga-"

"Ma, we're not _like_ that," Balance said.

Terazi shook her head and kept wandering around. After looking it over a couple of times, Terazi said, "There's no kitchen."

"We don't need one," Balance said. "I don't eat, only drink and soak up the sun."

"Naga is organic," Terazi said. "_Surely_, he eats."

"There's a diner half a block from here that we frequent," Balance said. "Naga eats there."

"Every day, for all of his meals?"

"He's never once complained."

Terazi looked over at Naga, who had a blank expression on his face. She turned her attention back to Balance _very_ quickly, and it made Balance jump.

* * *

_**Two years earlier**_

_Balance was the only one unfazed by the old woman's similar looks to Naga._

_As Lucky, Hammie, Garu, and Kotaro curiously looked on, Balance stayed back. He wasn't unfamiliar with the concept of Naga's species looking just alike... hell, he had been there enough times to notice. Sure, he had been fascinated the first time, but... he was more worried about the words coming out of the old woman's mouth._

_"My name is Echidna. I have come to kill Naga Ray."_

_If Balance was able to, he would have lost his breath at that moment. He felt a bit dizzy and lightheaded. He didn't quite understand his reaction to Echidna's words at that moment._

_"What do you mean by that?" Balance cried out. _

_"Having emotions is a threat to our species," Echidna said. "That is why Naga Ray must be eliminated."_

_"But isn't Naga one of your people?" Balance asked, jumping in closer to her. "How can you say something so cruel?!"_

_"You are the outsider who seduced him and took him away," Echidna said. "You are the one who is cruel."_

_Lucky, Hammie, Garu, and Kotaro looked at Balance in shock. He looked back at them. With a thousand thoughts, he turned away, and said, "It's because that's what Naga wanted." He looked back up at Echidna. He was nervous, as nervous as a mechanical being could be. "We're going to save Naga, so go away!" _

_Balance started running off, as fast as he could despite being injured. He could hear the others calling out for him, but Balance knew he needed to get out of there- and quickly._ _

"I don't approve of your living situation," Terazi was telling Balance.

"_Ma_," Balance was saying. "This place is fine."

"There is not enough space," Terazi said. "The more I think about it, the more I believe you boys need a bigger place. At least another bedroom and a kitchen." She paused. "And your sofa is uncomfortable to sleep on."

"I can get you a hotel room," Balance said. He was getting frustrated.

"I don't _need _a hotel room," Terazi said. "But I would like to visit you more often, and I want to be comfortable when I do. Your brother has a guest room for me."

"Brother?" Naga said.

"Yeah, I got a brother named Justice," Balance said. He turned his attention back to Terazi. "Ma, he's got a good job, and a family. I'm here with my buddy, we're happy bachelors. Playing the field, a little bit."

"Ok," Terazi said. "Let's _go there _for a minute, shall we? You got Naga here, what if he decides he wants to... _entertain_? Where does he take the pretty lady?"

"_Ma_!" Balance cried out. "That's... that's none of my business!"

"I could move out," Naga said quietly, even though he didn't want to be apart from Balance.

"That's _stupid_, and we've had this talk," Balance said. "You _aren't_ going anywhere. I promised to take care of ya, and I _am_, aren't I?"

Naga nodded.

"Look," Terazi said to Balance. "I'm your _mother_, and I want you to be happy, but I also want you to be taking good care of yourself." She pointed at Naga. "Now, if Naga is the only thing you got going on for you, you need to take care of him properly."

"I'm not his mother," Balance said. "He's _fine_."

"Mother..." Naga whispered to himself.

"Maybe I should move in then," Terazi said. "I'll take care of the boy like he's my own son."

"The _boy_ is twenty-three years old," Balance said. "He's a man."

"How does a mother take care of her son?" Naga asked.

Terazi and Balance both turned to him, and Terazi looked at Balance.

"I'll show you," Terazi said.

* * *

_**Two years earlier**_

_"She said there's no returning him to normal," Kotaro said sadly._

_"No," Garu said. He was angry. "We can't give up!"_

_"There is but one way," Echidna said. "Naga Ray will be eliminated. And the peace of the Hebitsukai System will be maintained."_

_"I won't let you do that!" Lucky cried out, nearly challenging her. "Naga is our comrade!"_

_"Let her do it," Balance said from the back, and everyone turned to look at him._

_"Balance!" Hammie cried out. "You're ok with that?!"_

_Balance stood up straight and looked directly at Echidna. "What you do is none of my business. I will protect Naga."_

_Echidna stared at him with a blank expression._

_"I swear to rescue him."_

* * *

"Are you sleeping?" Naga had whispered to Balance.

Balance stirred a bit and groaned. It was around midnight, and Balance had spent the day watching his mother shop, and he had carried around the eight million bags of stuff she bought but didn't really need. He _really_ just wanted to sleep.

"No," Balance said. "Trying, though."

"Sorry," Naga said.

Balance knew if he didn't pay attention to Naga, he'd never get to sleep. "Why? What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Naga said. "But if you're relaxing, I won't bother you."

Balance opened his eyes and sat up. Naga was standing there, and he had a facial expression that Balance was having a hard time reading.

"Let's talk, then," Balance said impatiently.

"I'm sorry," Naga said.

"What's on your mind?" Balance asked, wanting to get to it.

"I... uh... I have something I want to ask you. A favor, maybe? I mean, you can say no, I won't get upset, but..."

"What is it? I'm sure whatever it is, we can work it out." He quickly added, "In the morning, though."

"I want to go back to my home planet."

"Your... _home planet_?" Balance suddenly sat straight up.

"Yes," Naga said. "It's my dream. And you said you'd go with me."

Balance thought for a moment. He could vaguely remember their time with the Kyurangers, and a conversation about what they wanted to do with their lives when they finally had peace. Balance had told them he just wanted to hunt for treasure with Naga, but Naga had told everyone he wanted to go back to his home planet to teach them how great emotions were. Balance had jokingly called it a _vacation_, but he knew better.

"Naga, I appreciate the idea, buddy," Balance said. "But... aren't you wanted? They sent some bitch up to _kill_ you."

"Echidna is _not _a bitch," Naga said quickly. "And I still want to go."

"It's dangerous," Balance said. "We're not going."

Naga sat up straight and looked Balance in the eye. "Then I will go without you." He stood up.

"Whoa, _whoa_," Balance said, sitting straight up. "You're not going. And if you are, then you aren't going without _me_."

"Then I guess we're going together," Naga said. "Because I've already made up my mind."

"But you're _wanted_," Balance pointed out. "You're going to be _killed_. Echidna is probably going to be waiting for you at the gate, gun in hand. You're safe on this planet."

"Echidna will not do anything to me," Naga said.

"How do you know that?" Balance stood up. "She came to Earth just to _assassinate _you."

Naga ignored the question. "Look, I just want to go. Soon. Now's the time. Nothing's going to happen," Naga said. "I'm going there to tell everyone how great emotions are."

"That makes no sense."

"It does to me."

"Well, it's cheesy, and they aren't going to listen to you."

"How do you know that?"

"They have _no emotions_."

"I didn't have emotions, but I wanted them."

Balance groaned. "This is a _suicide_ mission."

"It's _not_, Balance."

Balance sighed. This was a losing battle. "Ok," he finally said. "We'll go."

* * *

_**Two years earlier**_

_Balance, Tsurugi, Lucky, Hammie, and Spada had raced to find Naga, and saw him trying to attack Echidna, using her own gun._

_Naga had paralyzed her, and he had used that paralytic power to raise the gun to the old woman's head, and he had been teasing her with the trigger, when the others had attacked him. They hadn't attacked hard enough to do anything but interrupt Naga, allowing Echidna's freedom. Echidna had collapsed to the ground, and the others quickly stepped in front of her._

_"There you are! I've missed you, Balance," Naga said._

_"Naga! I will restore you to normal, no matter what!" Balance said calmly._

_This prompted an attack from Naga. Balance and the others changed quickly, and the next fight had begun. Balance had headed straight for Naga, though he was somewhat distracted, busy wondering about something he had just noticed..._

* * *

"We're here."

They had been traveling for two days and had taken turns driving the Hebitsukai Voyager. Balance had told his mother that they were going on a mission for the Kyurangers and hoped in no way that she would have caught on to the lie. She didn't want them to go but didn't even try to stop them.

Balance was very ready to get out of the voyager, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to step foot onto a planet that wanted to kill Naga.

Naga had immediately gotten up, double checking for his seiza blaster and Kyutama. Balance did the same after a moment. He looked out of the window and noticed they were in a giant dirt patch.

"We're not in a docking station," Balance said.

"We'd have to go through security."

"That makes us an unidentified flying object," Balance said. "You're drawing more attention to us that way."

"Yeah, but this way, we can run if we have to."

"You said we were going here for peace."

"Do you think it's going to work out that way?"

"_Naga_..."

"It's ok," Naga said. "I'm going to protect you."

"_I'm_ not the one who needs protection. Echidna wasn't trying to kill _me_."

"Stop _saying her name_," Naga said.

Balance was taken aback at those words, but he stopped talking and didn't fight it anymore. They quickly got out of the Hebitsukai Voyager, and Balance looked around.

"Do you know where we are?"

"We're in Tanith," Naga said. "My hometown."

"The sunlight feels good here."

"It does." Naga sighed.

"_Hold it right there_!"

Naga and Balance turned. A group of security guards had found their way to them, holding their guns out.

"_Sagepoyo_," Balance said, dropping his smile and his shoulders.

"Naga Ray!" one of the security guards had called out.

"How do they know who you are, you all look the same!" Balance cried out.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the only one here with the Hebitsukai Voyager and a seiza blaster," Naga said.

Balance looked at the voyager, and then back at Naga. "Good point," he said.

"We're going to run," Naga said.

"No, we're not," Balance said, grabbing Naga's jacket. "Face the music. Maybe they won't kill you."

The security guards had caught up to them. There were four of them. One of the guards grabbed Balance by the arm, and two of them grabbed Naga's arms. The fourth one spoke.

"Naga Ray, you have been wanted by the government ever since you gained emotions," he said. "We will need to eliminate you."

"No," Naga said. "I need to find somebody. I want to see her, and then I'll take my leave. You don't need to eliminate me."

"Echidna did not do her job," another security guard said.

"Where is she?" Naga demanded. "I _need_ to see her!"

"You have no right to be asking us any questions or making any demands," the first guard said.

Balance looked at Naga. He was confused. Was Naga here... to see _Echidna_?

The guard holding onto Balance held him tight. Balance could have easily escaped, but he wasn't sure if they would take it out on Naga or not, and he didn't want to risk it.

"Leave him alone," Naga said. "He didn't do anything wrong."

"He kidnapped you," the first guard said. "He is the reason you became emotional. You are both a threat to this planet."

Naga looked at Balance, who couldn't look back. The guards dragged them back to the city.

Balance watched as the citizens of Tanith stared them down. Their faces were blank, but Balance could tell there was at least an _ounce_ of curiosity in them. After about a twenty-minute walk, Naga and Balance were taken to some sort of jail center. It looked very different from what Balance had seen in the past. And Balance, sadly, had seen the inside of a _lot_ of jails.

"Naga Ray," the main security guard said. "Trespassing. Emotional threat to society."

"Naga Ray," the woman behind the counter said. "Birthdate?"

"July 4th, 1996," Naga said.

The woman looked at Balance. "And you?"

"Balance."

"Same charges," the security guard added.

"Birthdate."

"March 26th, 1717."

"_Birthdate_."

Balance found it humorous that the lady didn't believe him, and he tried very hard not to laugh. "March 26th... 1986," he said. Not like he had his birth certificate on him, anyway.

"Lock them away," the lady said. "We will sort out their mess in the morning."

The security guards nodded and took the two back to a jail cell.

There were no windows, only bars. The guards threw some food and water at them, and locked the cell, taking away the keys. They shut off most of the lights as they left.

When the guards were gone, Naga spoke up. "Are you all right, Balance?"

"Naga, I'm locked in a concrete room," Balance pointed out. "There's no light in here. You know I _don't like _the dark."

"I'm sorry."

"I _told_ you this was a bad idea. The only thing going for us is that your people don't have enough emotion to form a mob."

Naga chuckled.

"That wasn't a joke."

"You're my best friend, Balance."

"And you're mine, but that isn't helping right now."

"Balance."

"Yeah, Naga."

"I'm sorry."

"...yeah."

Balance leaned up against the concrete bars, staring at his partner. This was _weird_, and not how he knew most jails to work. They hadn't taken any ID or done any paperwork. Just calmly put them in a cell.

"Naga?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we here to see Echidna?"

Naga paused. "I _need_ her, Balance."

"You need her like you need a hole in the head, which you might get if we find her."

"She's not going to kill me."

"The last time you saw her-"

"I know what it looks like," Naga said. He paused. "Maybe we should call Stinger or Ra-"

"We're not calling _anybody_," Balance said. "They don't need to know what we're doing. Besides, if we do that, Ma will find out I lied to her."

"Maybe they will still come and rescue us."

"We can rescue _ourselves_. I've been in bigger pickles than this. We just might have to deal with until morning."

Naga got quiet for a few minutes, and then spoke up. "I'm getting us killed."

"We're not going to get killed."

"_You_ said this was a suicide mission."

"Doesn't matter, I'm not ready to die." He paused. "_Please_ tell me why we're here to see Echidna."

"I can't talk to you, Balance."

"Yes, you can."

"You're angry at me."

"No _shit_ I'm angry at you," Balance said.

Naga frowned. He looked over at the food that the guards had left. He quickly grabbed for it, and started eating. Balance noticed something weird.

"Is... is that good?" Balance asked. "You're _grinning_."

"Am I?" Naga asked.

"Naga, don't be like that. This is _serious_. So you need to _be_ serious."

Naga dropped his grin, went silent, and stayed that way the rest of the night.

* * *

_**Two years earlier**_

_"I'm sorry for all of the problems I caused everyone," Naga said, bowing to his comrades. Balance bowed as well. "I am sorry."_

_"Hey, don't act so alone garu!" Garu cried out. "Aren't we comrades?"_

_"I'm happy you're back, Naga," Kotaro said. Garu and Raptor agreed._

_Balance stood up straight, patting Naga on the back._

_Naga stood up straight as well. "Thank you..."_

_Balance couldn't handle the emotion anymore. He immediately turned and raced up the stairs._

_"Balance, what is it?" Stinger asked._

_Naga looked on with curiosity. Why was Balance storming off?_

_"Say something, Balance," Hammie said._

_"No... I..." Balance said, trying to wave them off._

_"Be more happy!" Lucky said. "Balance, you're the one who worked the hardest!"_

_"That's right. Naga is waiting for you to say something!" Spada said with a grin._

_Naga managed a quiet smile at his aibou, even though Balance was facing away from him._

_"Oh, really?" Balance asked. He quickly turned around, and his face was covered in diamond tears, surprising everyone that he was capable of such a thing._

_"Naga..." Balance said. "Naga!"_

_Balance jumped down the stairs and threw his arms around Naga, whose arms had been involuntarily outstretched. Naga was slightly thrown off, but he had his arms around Balance as well, thought it was mainly just a physical reaction, and not really returning the hug._

_"Naga, I missed you!" Balance cried out. He pulled away from Naga, most likely to see the look and reaction of Naga. He pulled Naga closer to him, and this time, Naga held onto him, though he still seemed confused over the concept of a hug. "I'm glad you're back! Thank you!" _

_As Balance cried out Naga's name again, Naga had a tear in his eye. Naga didn't know what name to put on Balance's emotion, and he was slightly confused. If Balance was so happy, then why was he sobbing? Whatever this emotion was... Naga tried to smile at it, though it only lasted for a split second. But Naga was fine. Balance wasn't the only one who got his best friend back._

_After a moment, Balance pulled away and thanked their comrades. Naga turned. Hammie had been crying, but she was smiling. Everyone seemed happy that Naga was back, and they were celebrating and giving out high fives._

_Echidna, who had been sitting quietly, observing the reunion, got up and tried to walk away without being noticed, but Naga had noticed._

_"Echidna," he said, and she stopped walking and turned around. Everyone else had also turned their attention to her._

_Echidna looked Naga in the eye. "I still do not believe that emotions are necessary," she told him. "But you are all strong because of your emotions."_

_Naga contemplated her words for a second, momentarily taking his eyes off her, but immediately looking at her again as she continued to speak._

_"Naga," Echidna said. "I leave the galaxy in your hands."_

_Echidna left, and Naga spoke as she did._

_"Thank you," Naga said, and Balance bowed at her._

* * *

Balance wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep, but he woke up to the sound of a security guard banging on the bars. Balance opened his eyes and looked up.

"There is somebody here to see you."

Balance paused. Who the hell was it? Stinger couldn't possibly have known about this already, could he? Did Naga call him even after he told him not to?

"Naga, wake up," Balance said, wondering how Naga was sleeping through this.

"You have five minutes," the guard said. He left, and a woman walked up to the cell.

"Naga, _wake up_," Balance said. Naga finally stirred awake, and saw the woman standing in front of him.

"Echidna," Naga said.

Balance was confused about how Naga could recognize her out of _all _of the people on his home planet, and especially without hearing the sound of her voice first.

"Naga," Echidna said.

"We need to get out of here," Naga said.

"I need to speak with you," Echidna said.

"Why would you do that?" Balance asked. "You hate Naga."

"I do not understand the emotion," Echidna said.

"I think you _do_, and I don't _want_ you talking to him."

"I need to speak with both of you," Echidna said. "You made a mistake coming here. This planet is not safe for either one of you."

"And it's not safe for you, either," Naga said. "Echidna, the guards know for a fact now that you did not kill me. They will be after you."

"I will do as they say," Echidna said. "It is important that the two of you remain safe."

Balance was confused. _Why_ was Echidna concerned about their safety? And _why_ was Naga so concerned about _hers_?

"How did you know we were here?" Balance asked.

"Everyone knows. A lot of people saw you being taken in. Your ship is still parked in the field."

"Has it been messed with?" Naga asked.

"I do not think so," Echidna said. "It is Kyuranger property, and no one will go near that."

Naga looked at Balance. "We need a plan."

Balance thought for a moment. "All we need to do is get outside," Balance said. "I can call my voyager."

"It will alert Raptor there is a problem," Naga said.

"When we're safe, I'll just tell Raptor yours had an issue," Balance said. "We'll get back to Jigama and return them both."

The guard walked back up to them. "Time is up," he said. "They have decided to release you. You are free to go."

Balance was _really_ confused about the way this place worked. Maybe they just weren't used to having people in jail? This place wasn't big, and if Balance had to guess, it was probably just for passing by aliens for the most part.

"Come on, Balance," Naga said.

Balance hadn't realized that he had zoned out. Probably overthinking everything. Naga had stood up and reached out to him. Balance grabbed Naga's hand, and Naga had led him out of the door, with Echidna right behind him.

This was crazy. This was too calm. Balance's head was hurting.

Once again, there was no paperwork. Balance and Naga simply walked out of the door, and Echidna trailed behind them.

As quickly as they had gotten out, and before any of them could react, a man walked up to them holding a gun. He was wearing a uniform, but Balance couldn't place what kind it was. Maybe he was a detective or something.

He raised the gun to Naga's head without saying a word.

And before Naga could react, Echidna had gone up and shoved him out of the way, as the man started to shoot.

"_Naga_!" Balance cried out.

Another man came up holding a gun, aiming it at Balance. Balance was able to duck out of the way, but then he noticed something.

Echidna was _completely_ covering Naga, who was shaking.

Had Echidna known this was going to happen? Was this why everyone was so calm? Was this a plan of some sort?

The guns fired off again, and one of them grazed Balance's arm.

"Balance..." Naga said.

Balance didn't respond. It had only scraped him, and his arm had nothing but a scratch. Another shot was fired off. These people weren't good at hitting moving targets.

Balance looked over and the gunman who was trying to hit Naga was trying to avoid hitting Echidna. Echidna wasn't moving.

"_Move_, Echidna," the gunman said.

"I cannot."

"I said _move_."

"I need to protect _my son_!" Echidna cried out.

If Balance had breath, he would have lost it at that point.

Son.

Her _son_?

Balance felt something strange at that moment.

Feelings of confusion. Of shock. Of anger.

The emotions felt as though they were _dripping_ down Balance's spine.

It nearly hurt.

It was nearly _too much_.

"Don't black out, don't black out," Balance whispered to himself. He shut his eyes and took a breath, before opening them up again.

The gunman walked up to Naga calmly, and aimed the gun right at his head. He shot the gun, and Echidna had moved Naga out of the way, but as she did, the bullet grazed her cheek.

Balance quickly pulled out the Tenbin Kyutama and set it in his seiza blaster and slid it outward.

"_Seiza Go_! _Tenbin Voyager_!" cried out his seiza blaster.

Balance pulled in Naga, along with Echidna, and they flew away quickly.

"Balance..." Naga said.

"Let's just get out of here," Balance said.

Balance quickly flew them over to Naga's voyager.

"Do you want to drive it or send it back to the Battleship Orion?" Balance asked.

"I'll send it back," Naga said, and he did.

"I need to go back," Echidna said. "I cannot go with you."

"For what?" Naga asked. "I don't want you to."

"They _want_ to kill you," Balance said.

"They are not after _me_, they are after _you_," Echidna said.

"You're _not_ going back," Balance said quickly. "We're taking you with us."

"You cannot take me with you," Echidna said.

"You're Naga's _mother_," Balance said. "And if that's how they're going to treat you, you're better off with me and Naga, in our warm, safe home in the Ite system."

Naga's jaw dropped, and Echidna stared at him blankly.

"Balance..." Naga said.

"I can't leave you behind," Balance said. "There's no way. Do you have any other family members that we need to find? I'll take everyone you want me to."

Echidna shook him head. "Naga and I are the only ones in our family left."

"Comrades?"

"What are comrades?"

Balance looked over at Naga, and he shook his head sadly. He looked over at Echidna. "You're injured."

"It is not serious," Echidna said. "Please take me back."

"No," Naga said. "It's dangerous now."

"He's right," Balance said. "You tried to protect Naga. You're wanted now."

Echidna looked at Naga. Naga nodded.

"Balance and I will protect you and take care of you," Naga said.

"You do not have to do that," Echidna said.

"We want to," Balance said.

Echidna looked at Balance. "You want to?"

"Yes," Balance said.

"Echidna," Naga said. He ran his finger over her cheek. He held out his finger, which had some of her blood on it. "Balance, don't we have a first-aid kit here?"

"Everything is in your voyager," Balance said.

"I will call it back," Naga said.

"Don't worry about that right now," Balance said. "We'll warp it home."

"We'll be using the Kyutama's energy. Raptor will notice and call us."

"We'll just tell her we're tired and that we're sorry. The energy will come back. We need to get somewhere safe."

Naga thought for a moment. "Warp it back to Jigama," he said.

* * *

Terazi had been awake when Naga opened the apartment door. Balance was a little surprised when they walked in and saw her sitting on the sofa, already polished.

"Balance... Naga..." Terazi said. "You're _home_!"

"Yes," Naga said, as he turned on the light. That was when Terazi noticed they were not alone.

For a moment, Echidna simply stood and stared at Terazi. Terazi had stood up and made her way to them slowly.

"You're injured," Terazi said. She immediately swarmed to Echidna. "Let me take care of your wound."

Echidna could only blink at first. She had moved her fingers up to her face and ran them over her bloodied cheek.

"It doesn't look deep," Terazi said. "I'll go get the first-aid kit. You can sit down." Terazi hurried into the bathroom.

Naga turned to Echidna. She was still staring, but Naga couldn't figure out where.

"We'll get you cleaned up," Balance said.

"Who was that?" Echidna asked quietly.

"That was my mother," Balance said. "When she comes back, I'll introduce you properly."

"She does not know me," Echidna said. "Yet, she immediately offered to help me."

"That is the kind of person she is," Naga said. "She knows that if we brought you here, that we must trust you. We don't let just anyone in our home."

"Sit down, please," Balance said, pulling out a chair at the table.

Echidna nodded and did as she was told.

Terazi emerged from the bathroom seconds later, first-aid kit in hand and a hot washcloth in the other. She bent over Echidna, and carefully wiped her face down.

"Is that too cold?" Terazi asked.

"It feels good," Echidna said softly.

"I tried to get it hot," Terazi said. "I know your species is cold-blooded."

"Thank you very much," Echidna said quietly.

After the blood had been wiped, Terazi took out an antibiotic ointment and wiped it over the wound on Echidna's face. Echidna grimaced for a second, but it wasn't clear if it was because it was cold, or it stung, or if she just wasn't expecting it. Terazi quickly threw a bandage on top of it and stood up straight.

"Is that all right?" Terazi asked.

Echidna nodded slowly.

Terazi looked over at Naga.

"This is Echidna Ray," Naga said. "She is my mother."

"Echidna-san," Terazi said. "I am very pleased to meet you."

Echidna could only nod.

"This is Terazi," Naga continued. "She is Balance's mother."

Echidna stood up slowly and bowed to Terazi. "Terazi-san," she said, "thank you for all of the kindness you have shown my son."

"Call me Terazi," Terazi said. "No need for formalities with me."

Echidna nodded again. "In that case, please do not be formal with me, either. I do not deserve it."

"I'm sure that's not true." Terazi looked over at Balance. "What _happened_? You said you had a _Kyuranger_ mission!"

"I'm sorry, Ma!" Balance cried out. "Naga wanted to go back to his home planet. I didn't know what he wanted, but he had _insisted_, and I didn't want him to go alone. It turns out that Naga was still wanted, despite being a Kyuranger. We were nearly killed just for being there." He looked over at Echidna. "But Echidna showed up. She protected him. She was injured trying to shield him."

"Well, I'm glad you're here," Terazi said. "And if that's how your own people are going to treat you, you're better off here."

"Balance told me the same thing," Echidna said.

"Well, this is my Balance, and he's very intelligent," Terazi said. "I'm proud of him. He went to university and studied engineering, and planetary sciences. Not that I'm showing him off or anything."

Echidna nodded. "I understand. Naga graduated from high school, but he did not attend college. He was employed before he left the planet, however. He was an apprentice in the health field."

"I didn't go, either," Terazi said. "But Naga is _amazing_. He's very bright, very caring, and very emotional. He's protective, strong, and he's _incredible_ as a Kyuranger. He risked his _life_ for the galaxy. It doesn't surprise me that Naga was working in the health field. He seems to like helping people."

"Likes...?" Echidna asked, trailing off.

"Could I get you a drink? I can make tea or coffee," Terazi said.

"I am all right, thank you," Echidna said.

Balance turned to Terazi. "Ma, coffee and tea sound crazy good right now."

* * *

_**Three years earlier**_

_Balance knew he had screwed up._

_As he ran for his life from the identical security officers, carrying the treasure he had unsuccessfully stolen, he was suddenly caught off-guard when one of them ran directly up to him._

_Balance managed a fake laugh as he held up the treasure and said, "I was just going to deliver this!" He held up for the security officer to see._

_The man made his way to Balance even faster. Balance was scared for his life. _

_"Sorry!" Balance cried out as he placed the box on the ground. "I was lying! I'll return it! So please!" Balance attempted to run backwards away from the man, shaking uncontrollably, and ended up tripping over himself. "Just spare my life! Please!" He covered his face with his arms._

_"I want emotions," the man said._

_"Eh?" Balance asked, looking up at the man._

_"Peace despite emotions," the man said. "A world where everyone smiles and enjoys being together."_

_Balance slowly sat up a little. "You want emotions?" he asked. _

_The man nodded._

_Balance turned away from him, and whispered to himself, "If I use him, I might be able to escape."_

_"What is it?" the man asked, a little forcibly._

_Balance quickly stood up. "Then follow me!" he cried out. "If you come with me, I'll teach you about emotions!"_

_"Emotions," the man said as he contemplated Balance's words. After a moment, he pointed, motioning Balance to follow him, and Balance followed him to safety._

* * *

"Here's your tea," Terazi said, handing Echidna the cup.

"Thank you," Echidna said.

"Of course," Terazi said. She sat down next to her. She could tell Echidna was uncomfortable but stayed where she was. She looked over at Echidna. "So, she's your mother."

Naga nodded slowly. "She is the one who gave birth to me, and raised me," he said.

"That would be a mother, Naga," Terazi said.

"Ya know, by going back, you've kind of made sure that you're not welcome on your own home planet anymore," Balance told Naga.

"I know." He looked over at Echidna. "I am very sorry."

"Naga, why did you come looking for me?" Echidna asked. "I do not understand."

"Because you are my _mother_," Naga said. "I _need_ you, Echidna."

"Why do you need me?"

Naga sighed. "Balance has his mother, and I see them interact. I got jealous. Terazi said she would show me what a mother's love was, and I _wanted_ it." He paused. "Now that I understand it, and have witnessed it, I wanted _you_ around. _You_ are my mother." He paused. "I know what I did was very selfish. I almost got all of us killed. I am sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry for," Echidna said.

"You are not angry with me?"

"I do not know how to be angry properly. But I do know that I want you to be... happy."

"Whoa, whoa," Balance said. "That's a really weird thing to hear coming from you. Don't you have something to say to Naga?"

"What are you saying, Balance?" Terazi asked. "Let them have their moment."

Balance looked at Naga. "We're overlooking something here, aren't we? I mean, I guess the ending's crazy good, but-"

"I tried to kill Naga," Echidna said quietly and quickly. "I am sorry."

"Ok," Terazi said. "Balance, you're right. You _are_ overlooking something." She turned to Echidna. "I probably don't want the details, do I?"

"Echidna traveled to Earth _just _to eliminate Naga, two years ago," Balance said. "There's a lot of things I'm confused about right now. _That's_ one of them."

"We don't have to talk about that right now," Naga said.

"I will not hide the things I have done," Echidna said. She looked over at Balance. "I do not want Naga to go through the same things that his father went through."

"His father?" Balance asked. Naga had mentioned before that his father had passed away, but he had never given him any details, and he had never wanted to ask. "What do you mean?"

"Naga wanted emotions," Echidna said. "He had the same aspirations as his father. When I married him, he taught me what he knew."

"Your husband did?" Balance asked.

"His name was Typhon," Echidna said. "We were married very young. It was arranged, like most marriages on our planet. He very much wanted children. He wanted to learn happiness. After a while, he had motivated me, and I, too, wanted to learn happiness." She looked over at Naga. "You got you desire to learn from him. He was very well read and very smart." She looked back to Balance. "When they found out that Typhon had learned how to smile, they had him killed. Having emotions is a sin on our planet. He could not fight back like you just did. Naga was two years old."

"_Gods_," Balance said quietly. He looked at Naga. "You never told me that."

"Naga did not know the details," Echidna said. "I did not allow it. For a long time, Naga did not see what I went through. I was punished for my husband's sins."

"But Naga wasn't on the planet anymore," Balance asked. "Why did you go after him?"

"When Naga left the planet, I was imprisoned for it," Echidna said. "But it was my own fault that Naga left the planet. I had spent most of his life trying to shield him from the outside world of emotions. I wanted to protect him, because that is what his father would have wanted. Naga was so curious about emotions, that when he was twenty years old, he found _you_, Balance, and ran away from home."

Balance looked at Naga. "I took you away. She was locked up because of _me_."

"It was _my _fault," Naga said. "You did not do anything wrong."

"Naga's sins are my sins. He is my son, and I am responsible for his actions," Echidna said. "When I was to be released, they spoke of Naga being a Kyuranger, but said he had joined up with Jark Matter. They have been watching you, Naga. I was sent to eliminate you as a test of my devotion to our home planet, and to see if I needed any more rehabilitation." She paused. "In the end, I could not eliminate you."

"What happened when you got home?" Terazi asked.

"I simply told them that we could not take him away from being a Kyuranger. I spoke of the dangers of Jark Matter and they did research. I showed them the importance of the war. I was still imprisoned, but they let me go when Don Armage was defeated. However, they did state that if you ever came back, they would eliminate you." Echidna paused. "When will you take me back?"

"Take you _back_?" Naga cried out. "I don't _want _you to go back!"

"Is that a good idea?" Terazi asked gently. "Wouldn't this mean you're wanted now, too?"

"You shouldn't leave here," Balance said. "Please stay with us."

Echidna looked around the room. "There are no accommodations for me, and I will not impose on your life."

Terazi slapped Balance on the shoulder.

"_Ow_! What was _that_ for?" Balance asked, rubbing his shoulder.

Terazi looked up at Echidna. "Balance and I are going out for a little while. Balance, give Naga and Echidna some money so they can go eat."

Balance handed Naga some cash. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to give these two some time to talk alone," Terazi said. "Come on."

* * *

Naga and Echidna sat at a table in the diner. Echidna had never tasted food that had any sort of flavor to it, as food on their home planet had been bland. Food there was not meant to be enjoyable, rather, it was meant to only feed. Echidna had had a very simple breakfast but did have a hard time eating the "spicy" food.

Naga was bored with the food. It was the same thing day in and day out. He had always sat at the same table, with the same view, looking at the same servers. The food there wasn't terrible, in fact, it had been enjoyable at one point. But not anymore.

They had eaten in silence. Naga ate until he just wasn't hungry anymore, leaving food on his plate that he couldn't stand to take another bite of. He had almost wished they were back in the jail cell. The food was different, and, despite their problems that night, he had _enjoyed_ it.

"Naga," Echidna said. "Is it really all right that I am here?"

Naga looked up at her. "I wouldn't have gone for you if it wasn't," he said. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Balance does not like me for what I tried to do to you," Echidna said.

"He's fine now. I know him. He understands."

"Why did his mother take him away?"

"She wanted us to have time to ourselves, I guess. Talk and things."

"What should we talk about?"

"I don't know," Naga replied. He paused. "Do you want to go home?"

"I do not know. What is it that you want from me, Naga?"

Naga paused. "Could I tell you the truth?"

"Please do."

Naga took a deep breath. "I wanted to find you and bring you here because I wanted you to be my mother again. I want to leave everything bad in the past. Balance's mother has shown me what a mother's love is. I want that from you."

"A mother's love?" Echidna asked. "I do not know how to show that."

"I can teach you," Naga said. "And the more I think about it, the _more_ I want it. Obviously, I can't keep you here, and you're free to return whenever you feel like."

"But you do want me here?"

"More than anything else." He smiled at her. "You're my family."

Echidna wasn't sure how to respond to that, but she smiled back at him.

"You... you can _smile_?" Naga cried out.

"Your father taught me how," Echidna said. "But I have not done it in such a long time. I hope I did it correctly."

"I liked it," Naga said. "It felt... warm."

"I do not know what that means."

"I don't really understand it myself." He smiled again. "There's a lot of things I don't know about emotions. Balance tries to explain things to me. He's a good teacher."

"He is very emotional," Echidna agreed.

Naga looked down at his food and completely gave up on it. "I want to take you shopping. You'll need clothes and toiletries."

"I do not want you to spend your money on me."

"Well, do _you_ have any money?"

"No."

"Then _please _let me take care of you."

Echidna paused but nodded. "Thank you very much," she said.

Naga smiled one more time.

* * *

Balance and Terazi had gotten home late. Naga and Echidna had been waiting for them but weren't worried. They had sat at the table, drinking tea. Echidna had had a shower, and she had put on some new clothes that Naga had bought her. He had tried to take the clothing she had been wearing to wash it, but for some reason, she had refused. Still, she was clean and comfortable.

"Did you enjoy your day?" Terazi asked.

"I do not quite understand what _enjoy_ is," Echidna said. "However, I did appreciate the time alone with my son. I would like to spend time with him alone again."

Balance grinned. "I guess you did enjoy it," he said.

"Emotions are unusual," Echidna said. "This will take some time to get used to."

"But it's worth it," Naga said. "Right now, I can't imagine my life _without_ them." He smiled and looked over at Balance. "What did you guys do all day?"

Terazi looked over at Balance and elbowed him. She seemed happy.

"Well, if you guys are up to it, I kinda got something to show ya," Balance said.

"Oh," Naga said. He looked at Echidna. "Is that ok, Echidna?"

"Yes," Echidna said. "It is fine."

"Good!" Terazi said, grabbing Echidna by the arm. "Let's go. Shuttle is waiting."

"Shuttle?" Naga asked.

"Come in, it's a surprise," Balance said. He handed Naga his satchel, and the four hurried to the shuttle.

It didn't take long to get them where they needed to be, and as soon as Naga saw the surprise, he started to cry.

"Balance?" Naga asked.

"I got us a house," Balance said.

"Why did you get us a house?" Naga asked in between tears.

Balance looked at Naga, and then at Echidna. "My mom was right."

"Was that so _hard_, Balance?" Terazi asked. She looked at Naga and Echidna. "Isn't this great?"

Echidna looked at the house, and then back at Naga, who was still crying. "Naga, why does this make you feel sad? This is a good thing, is it not?"

"No," Naga said. "I am not sad. I am _happy_."

"But you are crying," Echidna said. "Does crying not indicate sadness?"

"It can also mean happiness," Naga said.

"I do not understand," Echidna said.

"You will," Terazi said. "For now, go check it out."

Balance led the way, and the rest followed him.

The first thing Naga noticed was that the house had a _huge_ kitchen.

"You can cook in there," Terazi told him. She put her hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to eat at the diner all of the time anymore." She looked at Balance. "Balance is sorry."

"I'm sorry," Balance said. "I didn't even think about how bored you must have been."

"It's ok," Naga said. "I've always wanted to learn how to cook."

"Well, now's your chance," Terazi said. "I bought groceries, and I'll cook your dinner tonight."

"She called Spada for recipes," Balance said with a laugh.

Naga grinned.

"Oh, and look at this," Terazi said. "Three bedrooms."

"Three?" Naga asked.

"Yes," Terazi said. "One for Balance, one for you, and one for your mother."

"For me?" Echidna said. "I have no plans to impose."

"You're_ not _imposing," Balance said. "Naga wants you here." He paused. "And if Naga wants you here, then _I_ want you here."

"Are you sure that is what you want?" Echidna said. She looked at Naga.

"Yes!" Naga said. He was _excited_. "Please stay, Echidna."

"You would be happy if I stayed?" Echidna asked Naga.

"_Very _happy," Naga said, with the same smile.

"Then... I will stay."

"_Agepoyo way_!" Naga cried out.

Suddenly, Naga felt like a child again.

* * *

_**Three years ago**_

_"We did it!" Balance said, as he and Naga hid with their newly acquired treasure box. Balance looked over, placing his hand on Naga's shoulder. "Be a bit more happy, 'k, 'k?" _

_"Happy?" Naga said, his face as blank as ever. "I do not know it."_

_Balance looked at him. There was partial confusion, and partial curiosity in his face. _

_"My treasure is... emotion."_

_"Right," Balance said. "Emotion."_

_Naga tried to smile but couldn't. "I want to try crying," he said. "I want to try being mad." He paused. "That's why I feel right in following you, Balance." This time, Naga did manage a quiet smile._

* * *

It had taken a couple of days, but Terazi had helped them move in and get settled. They needed furniture, and Balance had grabbed all of the gawdy treasure. Terazi _hated_ looking at it, but she had bought and put up a few shelves in the living room so he could display them.

Nothing like displaying your stolen goods for everyone to see.

Naga had been in Echidna's bedroom helping her put her new belongings away. He had offered to take her back to their home planet so she could get her things, but she had insisted that the only thing she needed was in her jacket pocket.

Naga had looked at her curiously and wondered what it would take to get a peek into what was in there. Echidna had noticed this look, and though she didn't quite understand it, she handed her jacket to him.

Naga immediately reached inside and pulled out Echidna's most important belonging.

"That's..." Naga started to say, but he trailed off.

"It is the only photo I have," Echidna said. "When I was imprisoned, they had cleared my belongings. But I always kept this photo on me. It is all I have left of my time with Typhon, other than you."

Naga looked down at the photo and started to cry.

"Does the photo make you happy or sad?" Echidna asked.

"Both," Naga whispered.

"I do not understand."

"Neither do I," Naga said as he looked at the photo of his mother, his father, and himself.

Echidna walked over. "I believe this was your first birthday," Echidna said.

"You and Typhon are smiling," Naga pointed out.

"He was happy," Echidna said. "He had to develop this photo himself. He could not show it to anybody else, or we would risk getting into trouble." She paused. "This is my treasure."

"You can hang it up in here. It'll never get lost." Naga smiled at the photo. "Tomorrow we can buy a frame."

"Thank you," Echidna said. She paused. "Naga, may I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me whatever you want," Naga said. "I won't keep secrets from you."

Echidna nodded. "Do you really want to share a home with Balance?"

Naga blinked. Wasn't the kind of question he was expecting her to ask. "Balance is my best friend," he said quietly.

"That does not answer my question."

"I do," Naga said after a moment. "Right now, he's helped me a lot. I don't know what I would be doing without him right now. Probably still on our home planet, living like they want me to live, not how I want to be living."

"How is it... that you want to live?" Echidna asked.

Naga thought for a moment. "Well, the more I think about it, I think I enjoyed my job in the medical field," he said. "I have been thinking recently about attending a university here. There's one nearby, and the school has nursing classes I can take."

"You want to be a nurse?" Echidna asked.

"Yes," Naga said. "I don't think I'd make it as a doctor, but I want to help people." He paused. "There's this doctor I see. His name is Dr. Bastet. He is kind and caring. He has a nurse that works for him named Nora. She's from the Otome system. I talked to her once about nursing. She said she is very fulfilled with her job. She works very hard."

"Does she realize you speak so highly of her?"

Naga blushed. "I actually... really like her a lot," he said after a moment. "She's very smart, and caring, and she is really pretty." He cleared his throat. "Balance says I... have the hots for her."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Naga said. "But she is somebody I want to get to know. I almost asked her once to spent time alone with me, but I got nervous and I didn't ask her. I want to be her friend."

"Friend," Echidna repeated.

"Balance says I want to be... more than friends with her," Naga said. "But... I have never felt like this before. I do not know what to do." He paused and swallowed hard. "Back home, marriages were arranged, and we were told how many children we were to have. But here, I can do anything I want. Maybe one day I can get married to somebody and be happy. Maybe have a child of my own. Maybe as many as I want." He laughed. "But Balance says I need to find a woman first."

"That is... a good first step," Echidna said.

Naga smiled at Echidna's attempt at a joke. He looked down at the photo again. "Did... did Typhon want more children? Other than me?"

"Yes," Echidna said. "Of course, there was a two-child limit, but he did not live long enough to help me have another child."

Naga frowned. "I am sorry."

"It was not your fault," Echidna said.

"That was just a figure of speech."

Echidna nodded, even though Naga could tell she didn't quite understand.

"I'm happy you're here," Naga said, smiling. "Thank you, Echidna."

Echidna smiled again and nodded.

* * *

Balance woke up early the next morning. His window had a great view of the sunrise. He wondered if that was going to bother him later. He realized then that it didn't matter. At that point, he let his mind wander.

A few things had started to make sense to him after they had brought Echidna home. Balance remembered that Naga had attempted to attack Echidna, using his powers, but with her own gun, and Balance had taken note that, even though Naga had been viciously trying to attack his comrades, he seemed as if he was only playfully taunting Echidna. While he had gotten a few solid attacks on her, he never actually _hurt_ her, and even when he held the gun up to her head, it had seemed like he was doing it only for his pure amusement, as he could have taken her out in a _heartbeat_... if he had really wanted to.

It also explained why the old lady couldn't take him out in the first place. She was just a frightened old woman, who didn't know she was frightened. She was weak, and, though she knew what she was up against, she wasn't prepared for it.

He realized then, that he was not alone.

Naga had crawled into the bed with him, somehow going unnoticed. He was curled up next to Balance, fast asleep, with his hand on Balance's chest.

They had slept close together before, many times in fact. Balance could tell that Naga felt safe around him, even though Naga never came right out and said it. Balance figured at this point that Naga had probably been nervous about his first time in a long time, sleeping in a room alone. Even when they were on the Orion, they had separate quarters, but Naga had often times snuck in and slept with Balance, especially when he was scared. Naga, often times, had reminded Balance of a toddler.

Balance knew Naga was home... and with Naga's mother being there, it was just a matter of time before Naga could sleep in his own bed.


	2. Secret

Echidna had woken up early the next morning, and she found herself looking at the window.

The sun had been bright that morning, but Echidna had still felt cold. She took a blanket and wrapped it around herself, and she walked over to the window.

There wasn't too much scenery around the house. A few trees, maybe. Everything was mostly concrete. It was similar to her home planet in that way.

Her home planet.

Echidna wondered if this was really the best thing for her. She had a job and money at her home. Of course, she had not had her son.

Naga. Naga was _here_, and he _wanted_ her here. It was weird to be "wanted". It wasn't an experience she had ever gone through before.

She also hadn't been able to grasp the concept of dreams and goals. Her last conversation with Naga had implied that he had both. She was used to living how she was told live, thinking how she was told to think, and here she was with the freedom to do whatever she wanted to do.

What did it feel like to _want_? What was Naga experiencing? How was he able to gain so many emotions?

Was it possible... to gain emotions herself? What was it going to feel like? Would it be painful?

Smiling hadn't hurt her, not physically, anyway. When Typhon had been killed, she had no longer had that reason to smile, until she was basically kidnapped by her son and that golden robot who had so many emotions that he didn't know what to do with them.

She had seen Balance angry... and happy... and sad? Maybe sad. Naga had said that tears could be from happiness or sadness. Echidna didn't understand, but she knew that Balance was crying. She had seen it when Naga was rescued from Akyanba.

Was this a part of love? Did Balance love Naga? They were comrades. But was there more behind it? Did Balance see Naga as a son, too?

Echidna continued to stare out of the window. She had a view of the backyard. It wasn't huge, but it was much bigger than the space she had before. She wanted to go out into the yard, but she knew this planet was cold.

But despite the cold, the planet was nice. There were a few similarities to their home planet, but not many. However, the sky here was nice. The sun was bigger, and the trees were shorter. There was just no heat.

She had recalled when Naga had taken her clothes shopping, that many of the locals had been wearing layers of clothing. Hats and earmuffs. She knew she'd need those extra layers as well.

But she knew that she was going to have issues. She was still due back on their home planet, and no matter how nice and accommodating the boys were, she wouldn't be able to stay.

And the reason for it... was making her sick now.

Echidna had run straight for the bathroom, hoping that nobody was in there. Luckily, there wasn't, and she went in, accidentally slamming the door shut.

Echidna had accidentally woken up Terazi, who had been asleep on the sofa, and Terazi had ran up to the bathroom.

"Echidna?" Terazi calmly said. She was knocking on the door. "Honey, are you all right in there?"

Naga had apparently also been woken up by the accidental slamming of the door, and he ran up to Terazi's side.

"Naga," Terazi said. "She's puking."

"She's sick?" Naga called out to her. "Echidna, are you all right?"

"Maybe it's the cold temperature," Terazi suggested. "She may have caught something."

"You think she's got the flu?" Naga said. "I... I didn't bring her here so she'd get sick!"

"Calm down, Naga," Terazi said. "Even if it's the flu, I'm sure she's fine. She's been out and about the past couple of days."

"We're supposed to be relaxing today," a half-asleep Balance said, coming out of his room. "If she's sick, she'll be able to get plenty of rest."

A moment later, Echidna emerged from the bathroom. Her face was flushed, and she was brushing her hair back with her hand.

"I am sorry," Echidna said. "I did not mean to wake any of you up."

"Are you all right?" Naga asked again. "You're sick? You weren't helping us move in while you were sick, were you? You should have said something!"

"Naga, calm _down_," Terazi said. "You panicking doesn't help the situation."

"There is no situation," Echidna said. "I am fine. Thank you for your concern."

"But you were throwing up," Naga said. "I'll buy you some medication."

"I do not need medication," Echidna said.

"You know what," Naga said. "I think I might have some. I came down with the flu just a little while ago. Probably got packed with my bathroom supplies."

"I do not need it," Echidna said. "Thank you for your concern. I will be fine."

"We don't mind taking care of you," Terazi said.

"I do not need to be taken care of," Echidna said. "I am fine."

"Echidna-" Naga started to say.

"Naga, I am _fine_," Echidna said.

Naga sighed. "At least let me make you your tea."

Echidna knew this was going to be a losing battle. "All right," she said quietly. "Thank you very much."

"I'll make you some ginger tea," Naga said. "It'll help settle your stomach. If you don't want to take medication, at least accept the tea."

"I will accept the tea," Echidna said. "Thank you."

Naga nodded, and ran to the kitchen.

Terazi took Echidna's arm, and guided her to the sofa, helping her to sit down. Balance followed behind.

"I am really all right," Echidna said.

"You're throwing up," Terazi said. "Balance and I aren't capable of that, but even _we_ know that's not normal." She put her hand on Echidna's forehead, and then quickly pulled it back down, and started laughing. "Don't know why I did that. I have no idea what your body temperature is supposed to be."

Echidna was tired of trying to tell them she wasn't sick, and luckily, Naga had come out of the kitchen with a cup of tea. He handed it to her and sat down next to her on the sofa.

"Thank you very much," Echidna said quietly.

The four were quiet for a moment. Naga stared at Echidna as she slowly sipped her tea.

"So what are you plans for the day?" Terazi asked, trying to break a silence.

"We don't have any solid plans yet," Naga said. "And now I'm not sure we should be going anywhere. Maybe I should take you to the doctor, Echidna."

"I do not need a doctor right now," Echidna said. "Naga, what did you want to do today?"

"I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to go to the bookstore with me," Naga said.

"A bookstore?" Echidna said. "Do you study?"

"No," Naga said. "I read for fun." He got up and walked over to the bookcase in the living room.

It didn't have many books on it, but it was enough to get Echidna's attention.

"You have read all of these books?" Echidna asked, getting up and standing next to Naga.

"Not all of them," Naga said. "Just a few. Some of them I will be reading. I read them one at a time. But I buy whatever interests me. If there's anything here that interests you, please help yourself."

"Which book are you reading right now?" Echidna asked.

At this point, Terazi pulled Balance by the arm, and the two left the living room, heading into the backyard to give Naga and Echidna some privacy.

"I'm reading this one," Naga said, picking up one of the books. "It's a story about a man who is being chased from galaxy to galaxy after he accidentally witnessed a murder."

"Why would you want to read a book about a murder?"

"I don't know," Naga said. "It's a good mystery book. See, the man being chased had a connection to the person who got killed, but there's only clues to what that connection is. The more I read, the more I put it all together. I like it."

"If you like it, I will not question it," Echidna said.

"You can look through these sometime," Naga said. "There's also a bookstore nearby that we can go to as well."

"I do not have any money," Echidna said.

"I can buy you a book," Naga said. "You'll like that store. They also sell coffee and tea, and once a week they do poetry readings."

"What are poetry readings?"

"That's when people get together and take turns reading poems out loud. Poems they have written."

Echidna blinked. She had just experienced an odd... feeling. In her mind, she needed more information, but she wasn't sure why. "Poems?"

"Yes."

"I want more information."

Naga smiled. "That means you are interested."

"If that is what it means."

Naga chuckled. "Why don't we go to the bookstore today? Just the two of us. If your stomach is feeling up to it."

"I do not have any money," Echidna said again.

"I do," Naga said. "We make some money as Kyurangers now, and of course, Balance and I make plenty of money stealing from Jark Matter."

"I do not want to use your money." She paused. "If I am to stay, it would be best if I found work."

"Work?" Naga asked. "No need. I just told you that. I want to spend money on you."

"You should not have to."

"I never said I _had_ to. If you are interested in reading books, I will buy them for you. Consider it a gift."

"A gift for what?"

"Staying here with me."

Echidna nodded. "That is fair," she said. "But do not spend much money on me."

"I won't," Naga said with another smile. "Are you up for it?"

Echidna managed a small smile back and nodded. Naga was suddenly excited for the day.

* * *

Despite Echidna being queasy, Naga quickly took her to the bookstore.

When they got inside, Echidna had taken it all in. She hadn't been sure exactly what to expect. The store itself wasn't very big, but it seemed to have a huge selection of books. In the corner was a small coffee bar and a stage with a single microphone on it. There were a couple of sofas as well.

"Do you know what kind of books you want to read?" Naga was asking.

"I do not know," Echidna said. "What kind of books do you read?"

"I like mysteries," Naga said. "Oh, and I like to read about the constellations. I like science stuff."

"Show them to me," Echidna said.

"I'll take you to my favorite section," Naga said.

Echidna nodded and followed him. When they got there, Naga immediately picked up a book.

"I love books like this," he said. "This is a new one that just came out. I've been waiting for it. I really like the writer."

Echidna took the book from him and read the summary on the back.

"I don't know if it'll interest you, but it certainly interests me," Naga said. "Why don't you take a look around and see if there's anything you'd like. I'd be happy to buy it for you."

"Thank you," Echidna said, and she wandered off, handing the book back to Naga.

Naga smiled and continued going through the books where he was.

Echidna knew there were some subjects she wanted to read about, but she did not want to tell Naga what they were. One of them would give away her reason for being queasy. Another would open up too many questions about her marriage and Naga's childhood.

Luckily, when you look a little lost on this planet, an employee walks up to you.

"Can I help ya find anything, ma'am?" the bookstore employee said.

Echidna looked up at the employee. He was an older gentleman, with long salt and pepper hair that was carefully tied back into a ponytail. He had a goatee, and his eyes were a bright blue. Echidna liked looking at him.

"Oh," Echidna said. "I am looking for a couple of specific books. But I am new here. My son brought me here and I do not know my way around."

"Naga's your son?" the man asked.

"How did you know that?" Echidna asked. Then she paused. "That was probably not an intelligent question."

The man laughed. "Naga's in here all of the time. He's one of my regulars. He shows up for my poetry readin's a lot. I think he's got a thing for another one my regulars. My name's Calder, by the way."

"I am Echidna," Echidna said.

"Nice to meet ya," Calder said. "Let me help ya look for what ya need."

Naga watched as Echidna and Calder started browsing. He smiled.

It didn't take long before Echidna had picked out three books. She walked over to Naga, holding them tight.

"Did you find everything you wanted?" Naga asked her.

"Yes," Echidna said. "Thank you."

Naga tried to grab the books from her, but she didn't allow it. He shrugged it off and headed to the counter so Calder could ring them up. He put his book down on the counter and motioned for Echidna to do the same. She looked at Naga, and only slowly put her books down. Naga knew she wanted privacy, so he turned away while Calder scanned the books. He didn't know what Echidna was hiding, but he knew better than to ask about it in public.

After Naga had paid, Echidna had taken her books and held them close again. Naga thanked Calder.

"Remember, we got a poetry readin' tomorrow night," Calder said. "Miss Echidna, if you are interested, please come by. Would love to have ya and Naga."

"Love?" Echidna asked.

"Sure!" Calder said. "Hey, see ya then!"

Echidna smiled and nodded. Calder turned his attention to the next customer.

* * *

Despite trying, Naga couldn't catch a glimpse of the books that Echidna had bought. When they had returned home, Echidna had quickly put them away before being asked about them, and Naga felt that if she was going through such great lengths to hide it, he wasn't going to say a word.

"How are you feeling?" Terazi was asking Echidna.

"I feel much better, thank you very much," Echidna said.

"What was making you sick?" Balance asked.

"I do not know," Echidna said.

"_Shinji rare nai_," Naga said.

"Naga, you were not allowed to say that to me when you were a teenager, and even as an adult, you are not to say that to me," Echidna said.

Naga's eyes widened. "Sorry," he said quietly.

"_Goisu_," Balance said. "For a species with no emotions, your mom just came down on you, Naga."

"Shut up," Naga said.

"Boys!" Terazi said. She turned to Echidna. "If there's something in the house making you sick, we can take it out."

"It isn't like that," Echidna said.

"All right," Terazi said. "But I'm going to be keeping an eye on you."

"That is fair," Echidna said.

"Hey, I know you're not feeling well," Naga said. "But I'm getting hungry."

"I would not mind a meal," Echidna said.

"Let's go out, the four of us," Balance said.

"Do you eat?" Echidna asked.

"Not really, not like you do, but we drink," Balance said.

Echidna looked at Naga, who nodded.

Balance had called out for a shuttle, and soon they found themselves at a tiny little cafe. Naga was just happy it wasn't the diner again.

Terazi and Balance had only ordered a drink, but Naga had ordered a sandwich, and Echidna had ordered a fruit salad. Echidna had grown to love the fruit on this planet. She wasn't sure how, but perhaps the cool air or the way they were grown, made the fruit taste sweeter.

Or maybe because it was _only_ food on her home planet, she had never taken notice of how good food could actually taste. The first time she had eaten on the planet was at the diner. She had had a simple breakfast then, but even with the small amount of seasoning, she had had a hard time eating it. Now that she was getting used to eating with flavor, she was able to take note of foods she wanted to eat again, and foods she never wanted to eat again.

No sooner had Echidna taken her first bite of the fruit, Naga had looked up. His eyes were nearly bulging out of his face. He had dropped his sandwich and pointed.

"What-" Balance started to say, but then he noticed what Naga had been looking at.

It wasn't a huge amount of Hebitsukian officers, but enough to make Naga nervous. He immediately covered Echidna.

"Get away!" Naga cried out. "I won't let you destroy us!"

"We are not after you," one of the officers said. "We are after Echidna Ray."

Naga held her closer. "Leave her alone! I won't let you take her!"

"She is in the middle of her fourth sentence," another warrior said. "She must return to the planet immediately."

"I have to go with them," Echidna whispered.

"_No_!" Naga cried out. "I won't let you go!"

"Naga," Echidna said gently. "I have been trying to tell you. I must return. It is imperative."

"I don't believe that," Naga said. "I can protect you and myself. They will not kill you. I _promise_ you that."

"They will not kill me," Echidna said. "I am currently finishing my fourth sentence."

Naga was confused at this point. "Sentence?"

"Yes," Echidna said. "I told you I was imprisoned. I am on my fourth sentence."

"I don't understand," Naga said.

"Whatever you need, we can help," Balance said. "We're going to start by getting rid of the riff raff."

"But you cannot help," Echidna said. "I have told you that. I need to go home. I told you that before we even left the planet."

"But they tried to kill you, and _us_," Balance said.

"They had no intention of hurting me," Echidna said. "I am on my fourth sentence."

"You keep saying that and I don't have any idea what it means!" Naga cried out.

"Naga!" Echidna cried out. She stood up. "You do not need to know what it means. But I must protect you right now. I must also protect myself. The only way I will remain safe is if I go back and face my consequences for leaving."

"It doesn't make any sense!" Naga said. "We can protect you."

"Echidna," the first warrior said. "We will not harm your son if you come with us right now."

"Naga," Echidna said. "Let me go."

"No! They can do whatever they want to me," Naga said. "I'm keeping you safe no matter what."

Balance pulled out his Kyutama, and Naga did the same.

"Do not do this!" Echidna cried out. "Terazi, stop them!"

"They want to protect you!" Terazi said.

"We are not here to hurt anybody," another warrior said. "But we have strict orders to bring you home. We will destroy anyone who tries to prevent us from doing that."

"I am going," Echidna said.

"You're _not_," Naga said, setting his Kyutama in his blaster.

"_Hebitsukai Kyutama_!"

"_Tenbin Kyutama_!"

"_Seiza Change_!"

"Star change!"

Echidna's eyes widened as she watched Naga and Balance henshin.

"Stop them," Echidna said.

"You can't stop them," Terazi said. "They're protecting you."

"They do not know what they are doing!"

Naga and Balance ran for the officers, who immediately pulled out their guns and began shooting. Naga pulled out his KyuSickle but didn't do anything with it.

"They're not Jark Matter, we can't do this," Naga said, and Balance agreed.

Naga raced to shield Echidna, and Balance stepped closer to the officers.

"Are you all right?" Naga asked Echidna.

"I am _fine_," Echidna said.

"Just come with us," the first officer said. "There will be no more trouble. It is not your fault you were taken away."

"Are these men holding you against your will?" another officer asked.

Naga looked over at Echidna. He immediately changed back. "That's not true!" he cried out.

"Then let her go," the officer said. "Or we will take her by force."

"We know where to find an army," Balance said. "Just try anything funny, I dare ya!" He looked over at Echidna. "I can make a call right now and you'll be protected for life."

"Kyurangers?" Echidna asked. "They will not want to help me."

"It's what they _do_," Balance said. "We can explain the situation to them."

"They will be upset with me," Echidna said. "I tried to hurt Naga."

"You didn't really try that hard, to be honest," Balance said.

Echidna glared at him.

"Sorry," Balance said, hanging his head.

"I do not know what to do," Echidna said. "If I go back, I cannot return to you. If I stay here, I risk your lives."

"You won't die, not on my watch," Naga said.

"They will not kill _me_," Echidna said. "But they _will_ destroy you, and they _will _destroy Balance."

"We can take care of ourselves," Balance said. "No need to worry about us."

"Why are you so sure they will not kill you?" Naga asked.

"The reason does not matter right now," Echidna said. "But I need to protect you, and the only way to do that is to go back."

"_No_," Naga said.

Balance walked up to Naga and put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to call the Commander," he said. "He'll know what to do."

"Do not call him," Echidna said. "The Kyurangers do not like me."

"I'm going to do everything I can to protect you," Naga said.

"Just let her go," the officer said.

Just then, another security officer, a local one, came running up.

"Do not get involved," the Hebitsukian officer said.

"I have to," the Jigama officer said. "This is my jurisdiction. When I have a Kyuranger here, I know there's trouble."

"I am not Jark Matter," the Hebitsukian officer said.

Two more patrol vehicles came flying up, and three officers jumped out.

"I never said you _were_," the Jigama officer said. "However, you are disturbing the peace of our people. I can take you in for it if you do not leave. Also, unlike you, I can get more backup. I believe I also have two Kyurangers on my side."

Naga held Echidna tight, and Balance held up his crossbow. He had no intention of shooting it, but he still held it right towards the lead Hebitsukian officer.

"Echidna, let us go. We will not cause any trouble here. You will finish your fourth sentence successfully."

"What is the _fourth sentence_?" Naga cried out.

"Don't panic, Naga," Terazi said calmly. "It isn't helping."

Naga looked panicked as he looked back up at the Hebitsukian officer. He stayed silent.

"You need to leave," the Jigama officer said. "Do not disturb our peace anymore."

"Echidna, you are being held here against your will," the Hebitsukian officer said.

"That is not true," Echidna finally said. She stood up.

Naga looked up at her.

"I want to be here," Echidna said. "With my son." She looked at Balance and Terazi. "And my... comrades. I do not wish to leave."

Naga was a bit shocked at her response. It was what he had been hoping she would say, but she had been so insistent on going home, that he wasn't expecting it.

"You do not have a choice," the Hebitsukian officer said. "You need to return for the sake of the child."

"No, she _stays_ for my sake," Naga said. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"I do not mean _you_," the officer said, "and I do not mean _her_ child."

"What's he _talking_ about?" Naga asked. He started to cry.

"If you do not return now, you will be wanted for grand larceny, kidnapping, treason, and obstruction of justice," the Hebitsukian officer said. "Possibly murder, depending on your next course of action. It is a crime punishable by death."

"Now you're threatening her life," the Jigama officer said. "Go now, don't return, or we will allow this Kyuranger to take care of you in one fell swoop."

"Echidna," the officer said one more time.

Naga loosened his grip on Echidna. If she wanted to leave at this point... he was going to allow her.

"I will stay here with my son," Echidna said.

"You will be wanted for grand larceny, kid-"

"I realize this," Echidna said. "I will stay."

Balance shook the crossbow at the Hebitsukian officer, and the Jigama officers held up their guns.

The Hebitsukian officer nodded at his subordinates. They backed away.

Naga was sobbing at this point, and he embraced Echidna. She did not understand his emotions enough to return anything but the physical hug.

The Jigama officers held down their weapons. Soon, the Hebitsukian officers had left, and the officers gathered around Echidna.

"Are you all right, ma'am?" one of them asked.

"I am fine," Echidna said for the tenth time that day.

"If you feel threatened, there are legal steps you can follow to be able to stay here." He looked at Naga. "You are a citizen, correct?"

"Yes, sir," Naga said. "I gained official citizenship last year."

The officer nodded. "We can protect you, ma'am. Just give us the word."

"I want to stay with my son," Echidna said. "I have decided. I cannot go back."

"They threatened to kill her," Balance said as he changed back to normal.

"With several witnesses around," the officer agreed. He thought for a moment. "We can probably speed up the process of refugee protection since the Kyurangers are involved. Can we get Supreme Commander Ronpo here?"

"I'll call him myself," Naga said. "And Commander Stinger."

"Good," the officer said. "In the meantime, I'm going to have a couple of my best officers protecting you. You probably don't need it, but we need to make sure things stay peaceful around here."

"We'll go home," Naga said, picking up his sandwich.

"Give me your details, and you'll be fine until the Supreme Commander gets here."

* * *

Terazi had gotten them home rather quickly. Echidna was sitting at the table, finally able to eat the mouthwatering fruit. Terazi had sat down next to her.

"You know, I'm here for you," Terazi said. "If you need to talk."

Echidna looked up at her and forced a shy smile. "I appreciate that," she said quietly.

"I heard you call me and Balance your comrades earlier," Terazi said. "I'd like to live up to that."

"I do not know why I said that," Echidna said. "It was unfair of me to assume."

Terazi shook her head and chuckled. "You didn't assume wrong. Balance and I are here for you."

"Thank you very much," Echidna said.

"There's just one thing I don't understand," Naga said from behind them.

Echidna looked up, and Naga and Balance had been listening to them.

"What was the deal with your fourth sentence? What does that even mean? And what about those charges? What did you steal and who did you kidnap?"

"That's more than one thing," Balance said.

Naga looked at him and sighed. "Echidna?"

Echidna hesitated.

"We won't judge you, if that's what you're worried about," Terazi said.

"And me and Naga are professional thieves," Balance said. "Whatever you've stolen, I'm sure we've also stolen it."

"Stop bragging about that," Terazi said. "I mean, my kid's got a point, but still. If what you've stolen is causing you this much danger, we need to know what it is so we can protect it."

Echidna stared into her plate of fruit.

"There was a kidnapping charge," Naga said. "Please tell us what's going on!"

"Naga, yelling at her isn't going to help," Terazi said. "Please, Echidna."

Echidna looked around as everyone looked at her. She couldn't read Naga's facial expressions and didn't have a clue as to what Terazi and Balance were thinking at that moment. But, finally, she decided she just needed to tell the truth. She didn't want to risk Naga being killed over it.

"I was imprisoned after you first left the planet," Echidna told Naga. "Because they could not punish you, they then punished me."

"I am sorry!" Naga said.

"It is all right," Echidna said. "My punishment was not severe."

"You said you were imprisoned," Balance said. "Did you escape?"

"That is not how it works on our planet," Echidna said. "Actual jail time is very rare. You are considered guilty until proven innocent. I was in jail for only hours before they thought of my punishment. Other than my punishment, I was free to live my own life. I had a job. An apartment."

"But they said you were on your fourth sentence," Naga said. "What was your punishment?"

Echidna took a deep breath. "On our planet, with our species, there is only one thing that can be done that has a chance of helping to gain emotion. It was something I was forced to repeatedly do. I am currently in the process of doing it for the fourth time."

"What it is?" Terazi asked.

"I am carrying a child," Echidna said.

Naga's eyes widened, and Balance was speechless.

"What?" Terazi asked softly after a moment.

"I am carrying a child," Echidna repeated. "I was forced into becoming a surrogate mother. On our planet, wealthy and important women do not carry their own child. But being pregnant opens the possibilities of learning new emotions... mainly love. It was a torture method they had been using on me until I learned my lesson."

"You're _pregnant_?" Naga asked. "Wait, you said this was your _fourth_ sentence. You've given birth three times since I left the planet?"

"Yes," Echidna said quietly. "I was also pregnant when I found you on Earth. That was my second sentence."

"_What_?!" Naga cried out. Balance patted him on the shoulder, and Naga tried to calm down. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I do not know," Echidna said. "When I think about it, I cannot think clearly. I sweat and I shake. I feel dizzy. I do not like it."

"You're scared," Naga said.

"Scared?"

"Yes," Naga said. "It means you have a fear. A fear of losing something important." He paused. "The first time I felt it, I was with Balance. I feared losing him. I feared dying."

"I do not want anyone to hurt me," Echidna said. "And now that I have experienced a taste of love, I do not want to lose that. I also do not want to be apart from you. You are the only one in the galaxy who has ever cared about me, other than Typhon."

"You won't be apart from me!" Naga cried out. "Not now, not _ever_."

"We need to protect you, and your baby," Terazi said.

"It is not my baby," Echidna said.

"It _is_ your baby," Naga said. "You are carrying him. And since you don't have to go back, that means he's yours, right?"

"I do not have the means to take care of a baby," Echidna said. "I have no money here. No job. I have to have security protect me just to live peacefully."

"We can help you," Terazi said. "We'll help you raise the baby."

"We'll do everything we can," Balance said. He paused. "I'm not changing diapers, though."

"_Balance_!" Terazi cried out. She shook her head at him, and then looked back at Echidna. "How did this work? They implanted a fertilized egg into you?"

"No," Echidna said. "It is my own egg. They simply artificially inseminated me. There is a universal donor they use for fertilization."

"So this baby... is actually... _yours_," Naga said.

"I'm sure that Ite law will state that it's yours. Your egg, your body. _You_ are this baby's biological mother. No different than being Naga's mother," Terazi said.

"I do not know what to do," Echidna said.

"There are options," Terazi said. "If you... um... if you want to... have... an abortion."

Naga's eyes widened at the word. "Terazi, _no_," Naga said. "Besides, that was the murder charge!"

"Naga, it's up to your _mother_, not _you_," Terazi said. "It's _her_ body."

"Echidna," Naga said. "We'll take care of you. We'll help. Balance _will_ change diapers."

Echidna managed a small smile. "It is too much to ask," Echidna said.

"Echidna," Terazi said. "Do you _want_ to keep the baby?"

"I do not know," Echidna said. "All I can think about is Naga."

"Me?" Naga asked.

"Yes," Echidna said. "You were a wanted child. Your father smiled when he talked of you. He was restless waiting to see if you would be a son or a daughter. I allowed myself to smile, too." Echidna did something that Naga didn't expect at that moment, and she shed a tear. "Naga, during these pregnancies, all I could think about was how much you made your father happy. Even when he was not allowed to experience it. This was the torture they intended to put me through. No one could take away what he was thinking. I do not know how he gained an emotion like that, and I suppose I never will find out. He never left the planet. My head starts to hurt when I think of it."

"You want this baby," Naga said. "You are trying not to think of that baby as your child, because if you were still at home, it would not be."

"Naga," Echidna said. Her silent tears turned into audible sobs. "Please do not let them take me away. _Please_!"

Naga embraced Echidna. "I won't," Naga said. "I promise you. I swear on my own life. We're going to keep you... and my sibling... safe."

* * *

The Commander had shown up early the next morning with Stinger, Raptor, and Kotaro. Naga had raced to the landing dock, and he embraced Stinger. They could hear the panic in his voice as he told the entire story.

"Echidna is your _mother_?" Kotaro had asked. "She tried to kill you!"

"Yes, and she needs protection," Naga said. "We need to _help_ her!"

"Naga, calm down," Stinger said. "We'll do what we can. Of course we'll help, but can you understand why Kotaro is upset?"

"Don't worry," Balance told Kotaro. "It took me a minute to get used to, too."

"Where is she now?" the Commander asked.

"At home with Balance's mother," Naga said. "There's a guard hanging outside our house. She's safe right now."

"Ok," the Commander said. "I'll head to the station. Officer Bowman, you said?"

"Yes," Naga said. He paused. "There's something else you need to know. My mother is pregnant."

"_Pregnant_?" Stinger cried out. "That's kind of vital information, don't you think?"

"It's the reason she needs the protection in the first place," Naga said. "She wants to keep the baby. We need to help her. _Please_."

"Don't worry, Naga," the Commander said. "We're going to help you and your mother. No matter the circumstances. Raptor, come with me to the station. Stinger, Kotaro. Head to Naga's house and check on Echidna."

"Okyuu!" cried out Raptor, Kotaro, Stinger, Balance, and Naga.

* * *

"We're home," Naga cried out.

"Naga," Echidna said, getting up to greet him. She looked at Stinger and Kotaro.

"Echidna-san," Stinger said.

Echidna stepped back and bowed.

"Echidna, it's all right," Naga said.

"We're here to help you," Kotaro said. He seemed a little nervous, but nowhere near as nervous as Echidna appeared to be.

"I am sorry," Echidna said, still bowing. "I did very a very terrible thing. I am ashamed of my past. I am very sorry for my previous actions. I will explain myself if need be. I do not intend to hurt or frighten anyone. I am sorry." Naga bowed as well, but he had quickly stood back up.

"No need for that," Stinger said. "If Naga says you are trustworthy, then you are trustworthy. We would not be here otherwise."

"We'll take good care of you!" Kotaro added.

"The Commander went with Raptor to the station. They're going to find out exactly what we need to do to protect you and your baby."

"I very much appreciate it," Echidna said. "Thank you very much."

"No, no," Stinger said. "It's all right."

"Stop bowing," Terazi said. "You're already going to be lightheaded."

Echidna sat up, and, as Terazi said, she had gotten a little lightheaded. Naga quickly helped her sit down on the sofa.

"I'll get you some tea," Terazi said, running into the kitchen.

"I can get the tea myself," Echidna said.

"No," Naga said. "You need to relax."

Echidna sighed. After a few minutes, Terazi emerged from the kitchen with tea for everyone. Everyone was silent as they sipped on their tea.

"So do you want a boy or a girl?" Kotaro had asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"_Kotaro_," Stinger said.

"It is all right," Echidna said. "I do not have a preference."

"We need to get you to the doctor soon," Naga said. "I'm sure my doctor can take you in. He's very good at his job."

"Naga just wants to see his _nurse_," Balance said.

"His nurse?" Stinger said.

"Her name is Nora," Balance said. "Naga's got the hots for her."

"_Ooh_!" Kotaro said.

"I don't have the _hots_ for her, whatever that means," Naga said. "I just... like her. A lot."

"I would need to meet the doctor either way," Echidna said. "The baby is already healthy. I would like him to stay that way."

"Is it a boy?" Kotaro asked.

"I do not know," Echidna said. "I guess because Naga is my son, I just default to referring to the baby as a male."

"We'll need to go shopping," Terazi said. "The baby will need clothes, and toys, and supplies. Oh, and one of those bassinets. We'll have to set up a space for the baby."

"We?" Balance asked.

"Yes," Terazi said. "Balance, I've decided. I want to stay here for a while. On Jigama."

"But you have a job, Ma," Balance said.

"I can find a job here," Terazi said. "Echidna is my comrade, and if it is all right with her, I would like to do what I can to help her. And _I_ am willing to change a diaper."

Balance chuckled. "We'll have to do some rearranging if you're going to stay long term."

"She can have my room," Naga said quickly. "Balance and I can share."

"Naga, that's nice of you," Terazi said. "But I'm sure I can find an apartment close by. Might be a motel around here, too."

"No, Naga's idea is good," Balance said. "He and I will share a room for now."

"The whole reason I forced you to buy a house was so you could have your own separate space," Terazi said.

"Yeah, and things are different now, Ma. We'll be fine. Would you rather share a room with _me_?"

"Certainly not," Terazi said.

"Then it's settled," Balance said. "Naga and I will share. We'll move Echidna into Naga's room because it's the biggest. She'll need more space. You can take her bedroom."

"That's a good idea," Naga said. "This will work."

"Naga," Echidna said. "I do not have any plans to impose. I can find a job and my own place."

"No," Naga said. "I'm not leaving you alone! Besides, weren't you the one who said you didn't want to be apart from me? Besides, we can help you out this way. Everything is fine." He paused. "I also don't want you to work."

"I cannot just live here for free," Echidna said.

"Well, Balance and I are terrible housekeepers," Naga said. "You can help out in other ways."

Echidna slowly nodded at the thought.

"Besides, if it wasn't for us, you wouldn't be in this situation," Naga said. "I feel like I owe it to you to help you. It's because of _me_ you are pregnant in the first place."

Stinger and Kotaro looked at each other, a bit confused and kind of shocked.

"That's out of context!" Terazi cried out, pointing at Stinger and Kotaro. "No impure thoughts!"

"_Ma_!" Balance cried out, but he was laughing.

Echidna smiled. "Thank you, Naga."

"You're welcome, Echidna."

Echidna stopped and looked around for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Stinger asked.

"Well, it is just..." Echidna trailed off.

"What is it?" Naga asked.

"On our home planet, we do not refer to ourselves by title," Echidna said. "For example, Naga does not refer to me as his mother, because that supposedly creates a bond."

"That's true," Terazi said. "Balance calls me Ma. I think it would be boring if he called me Terazi."

"Naga," Echidna said. "A big part of why I am here is because you want me to become your mother again. You want to show me love, and I also want to learn about a mother's love for my child."

"Yes," Naga said.

"So please let me ask you to do one thing for me," Echidna said.

"Anything for you," Naga replied.

"Please do not refer to me by name anymore," Echidna said. "Please refer to me as your mother. Like Balance calls Terazi 'Ma'. You choose what to call me, though."

"You really want that?" Naga asked.

"Yes," Echidna said. "I think it will help me. I want to refer to you as my son, not as Naga."

"I understand," Naga said. He thought for a moment. "From now on, I will call you... Mother."

"Mother?" Terazi asked. "That's awfully formal."

"Yes, a bit," Naga said. "But every time she hears that word, I want her to immediately think of mother's love." He looked at Echidna and smiled. "Is that all right, Mother?"

"Yes... son," Echidna said.

Naga grinned.

"Mother?" Naga said.

"Yes?"

"I love you," Naga whispered softly, taking Echidna in a gentle embrace.


	3. Decision

"Echidna, you're progressing beautifully. Everything is looking healthy and strong."

Naga smiled as Dr. Bastet continued to stare at the ultrasound. Despite all the issues going on, Naga was _excited_ to meet his baby brother or sister. He looked over at Echidna. Her face was blank, but she couldn't take her eyes off the ultrasound, either.

"I have never seen an ultrasound before," Echidna said. "On our home planet, we do not do things like this."

"Can you see the little flutter?" Dr. Bastet asked. "That's the baby's heartbeat."

"Heartbeat," Echidna repeated. "It's fast."

"It's completely normal. Though, I'll admit I don't know a thing about your species pregnancies," Dr. Bastet said. "But I know a healthy baby when I see one, and _that's_ a healthy baby." He smiled. "Based on what you've told me, and from what I see here, you'll be due in just a couple of months."

"Our pregnancies are shorter than most organics," Echidna said. "That I know for a fact. Usually around seven and a half months, compared to most species who last about nine months."

Dr. Bastet smiled and nodded. "I want to go over a birth plan with you."

"A birth plan?"

"Yeah," Dr. Bastet said. "Options for the big day. Medications. Birthing tools. Who you want to have there."

"I have never thought about those things before," Echidna said.

"But this is your fifth pregnancy?" Dr. Bastet asked.

"On our home planet, natural births are illegal. Babies are delivered by surgery." Echidna paused. She didn't really want to give out any more information. "I have never... put together a birth plan."

"On this planet, surgeries are used only as a last resort," Dr. Bastet said. "Although, if you've had four surgeries, it _could_ make you a candidate for one."

Echidna looked down over at Naga. He shrugged.

"Let me ask you this," Dr. Bastet said. "_Why _are natural births illegal on your planet?"

"From what I understand, they are considered a bonding experience," Echidna said. "We are not allowed to express emotions. They are suppressed."

"Do you _want _the bonding experience?" Dr. Bastet said.

"I have never put any thought into it," Echidna said.

"Well, you have a little bit of time," Dr. Bastet said. "Nora, please give Echidna some materials to read over. You can study them, and make a decision based off what _you _know and what _we_ know before your next appointment."

"I promise to study them," Echidna said.

Dr. Bastet smiled. "Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

Naga's interest peaked, and Echidna happened to notice it. "Naga, do you really want to know?"

"I do," Naga said. "But the decision is yours."

Echidna thought for a moment. "No," she said. "I do not want to know."

Dr. Bastet smiled. "Fair enough," he said.

Naga seemed very disappointed, but he didn't try to argue. Instead, he continued to stare at the ultrasound. This made Echidna feel a little uneasy, but... she just... wasn't ready. For any of this.

As Dr. Bastet and Echidna continued talking, Naga had drowned them out. He stared at the ultrasound until Dr. Bastet had turned it off and Nora had taken the machine away. Even after that, Naga had continued to stare at the screen.

When they left, Stinger was waiting for them in the waiting room. Stinger stood up quickly.

"How did it go?" Stinger asked.

"Stinger!" Naga cried out. "The baby is completely healthy and I'm going to be a big brother in just a couple of months!"

"That's _great_, Naga! Congratulations, Echidna," Stinger said.

"Thank you," Echidna said. "I am... happy."

There was an awkward silence as Naga realized how uncomfortable Echidna was at that moment. He wondered what she was thinking.

"Everyone wants go out to lunch," Stinger said after a minute. "They're just waiting for you to be finished with your appointment."

"Go out?" Echidna asked. She looked down at her feet.

"Yes," Stinger said. He blinked. "Is that all right?"

"Are you all right, Mother?" Naga asked.

"I..." Echidna began. She looked away from Naga and Stinger. "I would like to go home. I do not want to be in public."

"Do you not feel well?" Stinger said.

"Why don't you children go to lunch?" Echidna asked, ignoring the question. "I will go home and read."

"Mother, Stinger and the others have been here for over two weeks now, and you have refused to leave the house for any reason other than this doctor's appointment," Naga pointed out. "They're here to protect you. Like bodyguards."

"Naga," Echidna said calmly. "I do not want to go out to lunch. I want to go home and read."

Naga sighed as he looked over at Stinger.

"I'll take her home," Stinger said. "You can go meet up with Balance and the others."

"No," Naga said. "If Mother isn't going, I am not going, either."

"Ok," Stinger said. "I'll let everyone know. For now, let's just get Echidna back home."

"I am sorry," Echidna said so quietly that neither man heard her.

"Ma's coming back today," Balance was saying. "She says we need to go car shopping."

"Car shopping?" Naga asked.

"Yeah," Balance said. "She says we live too far away from town, and she's not using the public shuttle anymore. Says it's too dirty, and since she has to pay anyway, she might as well just get a car. She has one on Zarmina, and I think she's just used to having one." He paused. "Plus, she knows I don't want one. That might have helped her decision."

"Well, we could use one," Naga said. "When the baby arrives, it'll be easier to get around. Won't have to be dragging a car seat around everywhere."

"_Sagepoyo_," Balance said. "You're not supposed to agree with my mom!"

Raptor and Kotaro giggled.

"I will help pay for it," Echidna said quietly.

All eyes turned to her. "You don't have to do that," Naga said. "Besides, I'm paying for everything."

"I will get a job," Echidna said. "I have already decided."

"You can't get a job right now," Naga said. "You're _pregnant_."

"That is why I need one," Echidna said. "I need to be able to take care of the child."

"I'm helping you," Naga said.

"I'm also helping," Balance said.

"I should not have to rely on you," Echidna said. "The child is my responsibility, and not yours."

"We're not having this talk again," Naga said.

"Besides, you might have a hard time finding a job being so far into your pregnancy," Stinger pointed out. "You're only two months away, right?"

"Why don't we do this," Naga said. "Why don't we have this conversation after the baby is here? We could probably work something out then. But for now, just relax, and focus on you and the baby."

Echidna sighed.

"Mother?" Naga said.

"All right," Echidna said. Stinger was probably right, anyway. "I will do as you ask. But we will have this conversation again."

"Fair enough," Naga said with a smile.

Echidna leaned back onto the sofa. Naga and Stinger went into the kitchen to serve the lunch that Balance had bought for them.

"What are you reading?" Raptor asked.

Echidna looked up. "I was given some materials to go over," she whispered. "The doctor wants me to consider a natural childbirth. I have never had one before."

"Oh," Raptor said. She stood next to Echidna for a moment. She looked a little nervous.

"Raptor?" Echidna asked.

"Um," Raptor said. "Could... could I sit next to you?"

"Sure," Echidna said.

Raptor sat down. "It's fascinating," she said.

"It is?"

"Yes," Raptor said. "I've fantasized about being a mother one day, but, obviously, I could never get pregnant. I'd have to adopt. Which isn't _bad_."

"You... _want_ to get pregnant?" Echidna asked.

"If I could, I would want to. But it's not something I'll ever get to experience."

"Experience," Echidna repeated.

"Yeah," Raptor said. "You... you're actually the first person I've known who's pregnant. None of the Kyurangers have kids, and they are who I worked with. I mean, I've _seen_ pregnant women. And men, too. Just... you're the only one I've ever talked to."

Echidna nodded. She had never thought about considering it an experience before.

"I am sorry," Echidna said.

"For what?"

"That you cannot become pregnant, and I can."

"It's all right," Raptor said. "Could... could I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Echidna said.

"What does it _feel_ like?"

"Feel?"

"Lunch is ready!" Naga cried out, coming out of the kitchen with Stinger.

Raptor got up and walked over the table.

Echidna paused. She had suddenly become overwhelmed with emotion. But she did not know what she was experiencing. She tried to push it aside, but it was too much.

"Mother? Are you all right?" Naga asked, interrupting Echidna's train of thought.

"Yes," Echidna said. She stood up. "I am fine." She walked over to the table. Balance had gotten fruit and sandwiches.

Naga handed a plate with a sandwich on it to Echidna. She thanked him and picked out some of the fruit. Naga helped her sit down at the table, though she seemed a little annoyed at it. She could have easily sat down herself.

For a little while, everyone ate peacefully. Even Balance didn't utter a word.

It had gotten to the point where Echidna had actually come close to falling out of her chair when Kotaro shouted, "_Naga, look_!"

Naga ran to Echidna's side, helping her back into the chair properly.

"_Kotaro_!" Naga called out.

Kotaro pointed, and everyone raced for the window, except for Naga and Echidna.

"It's the officials!" Balance cried out. "They came back!"

"Back?" Naga cried out. He embraced Echidna. "_Why_? Make them leave! _Stinger_!"

"Don't panic, Naga," Stinger said. "I'm going out there."

"I'm going with you," the Commander said. "Everyone else, stay right here. Echidna, please get away from the window."

Naga helped Echidna up and took her back to the sofa. She had closed her eyes tight.

Stinger and the Commander raced over to the officials. Naga wanted to go, but he also knew he could not leave his mother's side.

They heard screaming, mainly from Stinger. Balance looked out and saw Stinger waving his arms around.

"What do they _want_?" Naga cried out.

"Stinger told you not to panic!" Balance cried out.

Naga put his arms around Echidna, who had gone silent. Her eyes were closed tight.

"Crack the window so we can hear," Naga told Balance.

Balance did open the window slightly, but he could only hear Stinger.

Outside, Stinger was still screaming.

"You need to leave this family alone!" Stinger cried out. "Please, just go and stay away. There won't be any problems."

"You do not understand," the official said. "Echidna Ray is wanted for grand larceny-"

"I don't know anything about that," Stinger said. "Us Kyurangers have spent two years working our _asses_ off to maintain peace in this universe. And now you've threatened one of our own."

"Echidna Ray is not a Kyuranger," the official spoke up. "She has broken several laws. She needs a proper punishment. On top of those laws broken, she is also now gaining emotions, which is an offense punishable by death."

"You'll kill her over _my dead body_," Stinger said. "She may not be a Kyuranger, but she belongs with us. We will protect her at all costs."

"She has kidnapped the child," the official said. "We will not leave without that child."

"Well, you're gonna be here for a while then because, I don't know if you jackasses realize this, but the child isn't _here_."

"We have specific instructions to wait," the official said. "The child can be born at any time. We will not harm the host."

"Don't call Echidna the _host_!" Stinger cried out.

"Stinger," the Commander said, putting his hand on Stinger's shoulder. "What do you want from us?"

"We were not given permission to take Echidna Ray," the official said. "We are not to harm her. She _will_ be wanted once she returns to the Hebitsukai system. Our job is to collect the child, which we will do peacefully."

"How do you _peacefully_ kidnap a child?" Stinger cried out again.

"It is not kidnapping," the official said. "The child is government property. The host has one hour after the child's birth to surrender it. At that time, if the child is not surrendered, we have full authority to take Echidna Ray back to the Hebitsukai system for sentencing."

"No, you don't," the Commander said. "Ite law overrides you. You have no jurisdiction here. You will _not_ take the child."

"We will see about that," the official said. "For now, stand down. We have no intention of starting a war."

"Then you should not have made the first move," the Commander said. "Commander Stinger, we're going back into the house. We will not be followed in."

Balance was watching and trying to hear, but he had failed. "They're coming back. No weapons were drawn."

"Good," Naga said. He was still holding onto Echidna.

Stinger and the Commander came back in the house.

"What happened?" Balance asked.

"They plan on taking the baby as soon as he's born," Stinger said. "I need to make some calls."

"_No_!" Naga cried out. "They can't _do_ that!"

"It's their intention," the Commander said as he watched Stinger walk into the kitchen. "They said they will not hurt Echidna. But they _will _take the baby."

"They can't!" Naga cried out, holding his mother even tighter.

"Do not stop them," Echidna said quietly.

"What?" Naga said.

"Let them have the child," Echidna said gently. "It was not mine to begin with. They are right. I have stolen the child." She paused. "I will hand the child over."

"No," Naga said. "It's _your_ baby. They can't take that away from you!"

"Naga, I have made up my mind," Echidna said. "I will do what they ask of me. I will not get anyone else involved."

"_You_ asked me not to let them take you!" Naga cried out.

Echidna stood up. "I did say that," she said. "But can you not see the danger I have put myself in? I put _all_ of us in danger."

"Us Kyurangers are not in danger," the Commander said. "We're here to protect you and the baby."

"It is not necessary," Echidna said.

"Mother-" Naga started to say.

"Naga, I will do what they ask of me!" Echidna screamed out.

Naga was taken aback at the amount of emotion that Echidna had just shown. Echidna ran to her room and slammed the door shut.

Naga began crying, and he slumped down on the sofa. Balance sat down next to him.

"I can't do this," Naga whispered.

"Yes, you can," Balance said.

Stinger came out of the kitchen. "I've called reinforcements. Champ, Lucky, and Garu are on their way. I've also alerted Tsurugi. He'll be here as soon as he can."

"Thank you," the Commander said. "Naga, this is all going to be ok. I promise you."

"It will be," Balance agreed. He looked up at the wall clock. "I have to go get my mom."

Naga nodded, and Balance squeezed his shoulder. Balance had gotten up quickly. "Hey, Naga?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Tuesday," Balance said. "Aren't you going out tonight?"

Naga blinked. He hadn't even thought about it.

"What's going on on Tuesdays?" Stinger asked.

"I go to these poetry readings," Naga said. "But I haven't gone the last two weeks. Not since my mother's been here." He paused. "Mother seemed interested, but I haven't been able to get her out of the house. Not since the Hebitsukai officials first arrived."

"She must be really scared," the Commander said. He paused. "I'd like to test the official's word, though. If we all go out together, she'll be safe for sure."

"But she doesn't want to go," Naga said.

"I'll help convince her," Raptor said.

"My mom will, too," Balance said.

"Guys. Are you sure?" Naga asked. He looked over at Echidna's bedroom door, still closed.

"Yes," the Commander said. "She'll be safe."

It took the jaws of life to pull Echidna out of her room and out into public. Actually, it had been Terazi's return that had sort of pulled her out of it.

Terazi had been a _godsend_ with Echidna. For some reason, she always knew the right things to say and do. Naga had secretly wondered if Echidna felt safer around Terazi than she did with himself or Balance.

Terazi had somehow convinced Balance to take them all to dinner. They ate at a tiny little restaurant. Echidna had a hard time eating and keeping it down. Naga wasn't sure if it was because of the officials or because of her pregnancy. Either way, he kept close to her, and had even requested a table close to the restroom.

Echidna was _glued_ to Terazi, even as she ate, or attempted to eat. Terazi talked a mile a minute. Of course, Terazi and Balance weren't eaters, so Terazi had just had a cup of tea and did nothing but try to encourage Echidna.

The first thing Terazi had pointed out was how much Echidna had grown in the nearly two weeks she had been gone. Which _had_ been true, a little, but Echidna had also pointed something out.

"I was trying to hide it from Naga," Echidna was saying. "I did not want him to know. I wore larger clothing. When Naga took me shopping, I also purposely picked out larger clothing."

"We'll have to buy you maternity clothes," Naga said.

"She probably won't need much, her pregnancy won't last much longer," Terazi said. "But don't worry. We'll find something for you."

"I will grow a lot in the next two months," Echidna said softly. "It will go quickly."

Naga nodded. "We'll get you taken care of."

Echidna couldn't help but stare at the door. The officials had followed them to the restaurant but had kept their distance as promised. She wasn't sure if it was because she was surrounded by Kyurangers, or because they _were_ trying to do things peacefully. She was feeling uneasy, but everyone else seemed to be relaxed, so she tried to simply enjoy her meal and her time with Terazi.

"Hey, hey, don't worry," Balance said, noting her stares. "Everything's handled. We've got reinforcements. You're good."

"It is too much," Echidna said. "You do not need to do this."

"We're not doing this _again_," Naga said. "We're protecting you."

"It's what you want, isn't it?" Terazi asked.

Echidna looked at Terazi. Her facial expression was blank.

"Isn't it?" Terazi said again.

Echidna stayed silent.

After a few moments of silence, Naga said, "I'm going to pay the check." He got up and walked away.

"Echidna," Terazi said. "It's going to be ok. It's _all_ going to be ok."

Echidna could only look at Terazi as Naga quickly came back. They made their way to the bookstore quickly, with the officials right behind them. But the officials seemed to be true to their word and stayed a good distance away.

They entered the bookstore as nonchalantly as possible. Calder had immediately run to greet them.

"Welcome, welcome!" he called out. "Was startin' to think ya wasn't gonna show up. Naga, you brought _everyone_!"

"This is my family," Naga said. "You remember my mother. And Balance."

"Of _course_ I do!" he cried out. "It's nice to see ya all! Why don't you grab something from the coffee bar and take a seat?" He peeked over at Echidna. "You too, Miss Echidna." He grinned at her.

Echidna could barely force a smile, but she managed to do it, somehow. She nodded at him as Naga dragged her to the coffee bar.

"Have you been here before?" Terazi asked Balance as they found seats.

"A few times," Balance said. "Not really my scene. But Naga likes it, and I like Naga, so I'll support him." He looked around. "There's the reason Naga likes it." He pointed.

Terazi looked up and noticed who Balance was pointing at. She immediately hit him in the hand so he would stop pointing. "_Balance_, that's _rude_!" Terazi said.

"Who is that?" Kotaro asked.

"That's Nora Zavijava," Balance said. "She's the love of Naga's life." He paused. "She just doesn't know it yet."

"She's really pretty," Stinger said, surprising himself.

"She's from the Otome system," Balance said. "Good looking people there, obviously."

Nora was sitting alone. She was sipping on her drink and writing in a notebook. Even sitting down, Stinger could tell she was taller than Naga. She had long, deep brown hair. Slim. A very cute face. He couldn't see her eyes, as she was looking down, but she had on light pink glasses that matched the long sleeve sweater she was wearing. She also had on a knit hat that was gray.

"If he doesn't take her, I will," Stinger said to himself.

"What was that?" Balance asked.

"Nothing," Stinger said.

Echidna and Naga had joined them. Kotaro sat on the floor so Echidna could sit on the sofa.

After a short while, the readings began. Echidna stayed attentive listening to people talking about their travels, their work issues, and love lives.

Echidna had been especially curious about the concept of a love life. She didn't quite understand the emotions behind what Naga had once referred to as "being in love".

Naga was distracted, and Echidna noticed that he couldn't take his eyes off a woman sitting in the corner. Terazi had leaned over and whispered to her.

"That's Nora," Terazi said. "The one Naga has a crush on."

"The one who is writing?"

"Yes. He keeps looking at her. He's infatuated."

Echidna didn't understand 'infatuated' at all, but she nodded. She looked over at Naga again. He had a smile on his face as he stared at her.

And Naga's smile had turned into a huge grin that nearly took up his entire face when it was Nora's turn to get up and read.

Echidna listened very carefully to Nora's poem, as did the others.

"To my dearest...I bequeath to you my soul," Nora recited. "Through your lips, a pulse into the future. I see the universe in your eyes... joined, bound, to never replace. I want to share with you, my heart. I will wait forever for your kiss, your lips, your soul. I could wait an eternity for your love. I can see the light in your eyes. The connection is bound, to never be deceived. As I swear forever, you light my passion. You carry my love. You light my body. Someday, I will be yours."

There was a soft applause when Nora stepped down. Naga was practically drooling. Balance looked over at him, and then back at Nora.

"Eh?" Balance whispered. "That was... dramatic."

"Balance, _hush_," Terazi said.

"Wow," Stinger said.

"That was beautiful," Naga said.

"You're _crazy_, Naga," Balance said.

"Leave him alone, let him have his moment!" Terazi cried out.

"So she has a crush on someone, too?" Kotaro asked.

Naga's grin quickly changed to shock. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped a bit. "Someone _else_?" Naga whimpered.

"It's ok," Balance said. "There's other fish in the sea."

"Like Spada?" Kotaro asked, laughing.

"Quiet," Naga said, keeping an eye on Nora. He sighed dramatically.

Balance started laughing, and Terazi smacked him.

Echidna quietly observed Naga's reaction to Nora and her poem. Naga seemed... sad? He wasn't crying. Maybe sad wasn't the right emotion. She wanted to ask about it, but she felt a little dumb. Kotaro and Balance were laughing at Naga. Raptor had looked at Naga with concern. Terazi and the Commander were watching the next poet.

Echidna looked down at herself. She placed her hand gently on her abdomen. The baby was moving, but she was trying not to think about it. As she tried to get her mind to another place, she remembered a conversation she had had with Naga when they had first moved into the house.

_"She is somebody I want to get to know. I almost asked her once to spent time alone with me, but I got nervous and I didn't ask her. I want to be her friend."_

_"Friend," Echidna repeated._

_"Balance says I want to be... more than friends with her," Naga said. "But... I have never felt like this before. I do not know what to do." He paused and swallowed hard. "Back home, marriages were arranged, and we were told how many children we were to have. But here, I can do anything I want. Maybe one day I can get married to somebody and be happy. Maybe have a child of my own. Maybe as many as I want."_

Naga wanted children. A family. He wanted one with Nora.

Was this why Naga was pushing Echidna to keep the child? Because he wanted a family? Wait. Echidna _was_ his family, right? He already saw this baby as a sibling. He didn't want to lose that. Family is important, isn't it? He had lost his father. Typhon was family. Typhon was somebody that Echidna had not wanted to lose. Did this mean that Naga also did not want to lose Echidna? Or his sibling?

Echidna's mind was racing. There were scenarios. The officials were ready for an ambush.

What was she doing? This was _dangerous_. This was _stupid_.

By the time the readings were over, Echidna had decided. She knew what she wanted to do. But she could not do it alone.

"Hey, Naga?" Stinger said.

Naga looked at Stinger, who motioned behind him. He turned around, and Nora was standing there.

"Hey, Naga," Nora said. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You didn't," Naga said.

"Good," Nora said. She paused a moment. "Did... did you like my poem?"

"Yes," Naga said. For a moment there, he had forgotten about it.

"Good," Nora said again. She was grinning. She looked over at Echidna. "Are you all right?"

"I am very well, thank you," Echidna said.

"Good," Nora said one more time. "Well, maybe I'll see you guys next week."

Nora turned and walked away. Naga smiled as she left.

"I thought you were depressed," Balance said.

"_Sagepoyo_," Naga replied. "I don't want her to be in love with someone else."

Stinger chuckled. "You guys are too much. I think it's obvious who she's in love with."

"Who?" Naga asked.

Stinger rolled his eyes and walked away.

Everyone had followed him outside. But as they were leaving, they noticed something strange.

Nora was talking to the Hebitsukian officials. Nothing loud, nothing that seemed overly dramatic.

"What is she doing?" Stinger asked.

Naga could only stare at her while she spoke with them. Balance yanked him away.

Naga was confused... and he didn't like what he was looking at.

The night had been quiet. Balance and Terazi had gone out for drinks.

Echidna had attempted to go to bed early, but she hadn't been able to sleep. She stayed in her room, being alone with her thoughts. She knew tomorrow would be a busy day, as they would be moving her into Naga's room, though that they already said they wouldn't allow her to do most of the moving. Too much heavy lifting. She had already washed and folded most of her clothes, and they would just be working on a little furniture exchange.

Echidna had sat up in her bed. She knew Naga was in the living room. She could hear the television playing. Television wasn't too weird of a concept for her, but the televisions back at her home planet only played news and documentaries. A few nights ago, she had watched something with Naga and Balance, and they had laughed the entire time. Humor was a weird thing to get used to. But this time, she hadn't heard Naga laughing.

It was too quiet. Naga had bought her a music player, and she was thinking about turning it on. He had asked her once before what kind of music she liked, and she couldn't tell him. He had purchased a few different types of music, and one afternoon they had sat down. He had started playing the music. He played the different types one at a time, until Echidna had found one that she felt she wanted to continue listening to. Naga had called it "smooth jazz". Whatever it was, Echidna wanted to listen to it again. It helped calm her.

She turned the music on and listened to it on a low volume. She hoped it would help her racing mind, but after a while, she realized it wasn't doing anything. And the moment she realized it, she also decided it was time to talk to Naga. Aside from wanting to get it over with, she also knew that Balance and Terazi were going to be out for little while longer.

Echidna had already gotten into her pajamas, and she got up and put her robe on. She left her room quietly and saw Naga asleep in front of the television.

She had contemplated not waking him up, but she knew that now was the best time to talk. She walked over to him and carefully started massaging his arms. It was the same way she used to wake him up as a child.

"Naga," Echidna whispered. "Please wake up."

Naga sat up quickly. He was groggy, and it took him a moment to focus. "Mother, what's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"Naga," Echidna said. "I am fine and so is the child. I am sorry for waking you up."

"I shouldn't be sleeping on the sofa, anyway," Naga said. He sat up and patted the sofa. Echidna sat down next to him. "Is everything ok?"

"I want to keep this child," Echidna said bluntly.

Naga was stunned, and it took him a moment to respond. "You do?" he asked.

"Yes," Echidna said. "I have made up my mind. Will you help me?"

"Of course I will!" Naga cried out. He gave his mother a hug.

"I cannot do this without help," Echidna said. "It is too much to ask. But I am going to ask. I am... frightened. I do not know what will happen."

"We have reinforcements on the way," Naga said. "They'll stand guard. Somebody will always be watching you."

Echidna closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she was crying.

Naga cried along with her. He embraced her. "Mother, this is _wonderful_," he said. "Don't change your mind anymore, ok?"

"I will not do that," Echidna said. "I want this. I want... my family." She paused. "Will you help me schedule another appointment with the doctor? I have decided. I want to know if the child is a boy or a girl."

"Of course," Naga said. "I can't wait to find out if I'm getting a brother or a sister. I _really_ want a baby sister!"

Echidna managed a quiet smile. "Are you happy, Naga?"

"I've never been _happier_!" Naga cried out. "_Thank you so much_!"

It took another week, but Echidna was able to get back in and talk to the doctor. She and Naga stared at the ultrasound again. Echidna was nervous, though she didn't really understand at that point that she was. Naga had used the word anxious, but that hadn't sounded right to her.

She knew she had a preference at this point. She had carefully thought it over. But, of course, there was no control over it. She worried that she would become upset if the doctor had given her the news she didn't want to hear.

Luckily, though, he had given her _exactly_ the news she wanted to hear.

"Echidna, you're having a little girl," Dr. Bastet said.

Naga _grinned_. "I'm going to have a baby sister!" he cried out. "_Agepoyo waaaay_!"

"Naga, do not sing," Echidna said with a smile.

"Aren't you happy, Mother?" Naga asked.

"I am," Echidna said. "This is exactly what I wanted. Thank you, Dr. Bastet."

"I'm literally just the messenger," Dr. Bastet said. He paused. "Have you given any thought about the birth plan? Did you read what I gave you?"

"I did read it, and I did think about it," Echidna said.

She had probably spent too much time worrying about the birth plan. There were too many pros and cons. She was worried about pain, and the time it would take her to labor. She didn't want Naga to be affected by it, but she wanted him there.

However, it was Raptor's words that had sealed her decision.

_"It's fascinating," Raptor had said._

_"It is?"_

_"Yes," Raptor said. "I've fantasized about being a mother one day, but, obviously, I could never get pregnant. I'd have to adopt. Which isn't bad."_

_"You... want to get pregnant?" Echidna asked._

_"If I could, I would want to. But it's not something I'll ever get to experience."_

_"Experience," Echidna repeated._

_"Yeah," Raptor said. "You... you're actually the first person I've known who's pregnant. None of the Kyurangers have kids, and they are who I worked with. I mean, I've seen pregnant women. And men, too. Just... you're the only one I've ever talked to."_

It had made Echidna wonder about regret. It was an emotion that Naga and Balance hadn't felt the need to talk to her about, but she wondered. She had this opportunity. One that _no_ woman on her home planet had. She could experience it. She knew it was painful, though she didn't understand the extent. But she knew that she wanted to bond with her child. When she realized it was what she wanted, she learned that she also had another regret, which was raising a son without emotion.

Naga could have had emotion his entire life, if she had only thought about running away before Typhon had been killed.

"I want to have a natural birth," Echidna said. "If it is ok, I want Naga to be there with me."

"You want me there?" Naga asked.

"Please," Echidna said. "Do it for me. And your sister."

"I'll be there," Naga said. "I'll hold your hand."

"I will make sure we can keep you as comfortable as possible," Dr. Bastet said. "Would you like us to prepare pain medications? There was a list of pain management options in your study guide."

"I do not want medication," Echidna said. "I want to experience this fully. I want to learn more. I want to know what it feels like."

"Ok," Dr. Bastet said. "But please know that you can change your mind about that. Some people do change their mind."

"I will tell you if I do," Echidna promised.

"Good," Dr. Bastet said.

The doctor had gotten a few things together, and soon, Echidna and Naga were getting ready to leave.

"Hey, Echidna," Dr. Bastet said as they were leaving.

Echidna turned around.

"Congratulations on your new daughter," Dr. Bastet said.

"Thank you very much," Echidna said.

They had left the doctor's office quickly, and Naga had called for a shuttle. As they waited, Naga spoke up.

"Now we have to buy her dresses," he said. "We can buy pink furniture. Oh, and you have to pick out a name for her."

"I already have her name," Echidna said quietly.

"You do?"

"Yes." Echidna smiled. "When I was carrying you, Typhon and I did not know whether you would be a boy or a girl. So we had picked out two names. You happened to be a boy, and I had picked out the name Naga. I would like to use the name Typhon had picked out if you were a girl. I would like to honor him and his decision back then."

"What would you have called me if I was a girl?" Naga asked.

"Your name would have been Alya," Echidna said. "And that is what I will name this child."

"Alya," Naga said. "I love it! And I love _you_."

"Naga," Echidna said.

"Mother?"

"I also love you."


	4. Protection

Echidna watched as Champ and Garu stood watch outside of the front door.

It was nearly one in the morning. Naga had gone to bed a while ago. She had attempted to do the same, but as her pregnancy went on, she was having more and more difficulty sleeping, and the Hebitsukian officials weren't helping at all.

It had been two weeks since Echidna had made the decision to keep her child. Her daughter, already named. Naga had been happy. He had a constant grin on his face, and he was always talking about his baby sister, and the things he wanted to do for her, and teach her. Actually, now that Echidna had already named her, Naga was refusing to refer to her as "the child" anymore. He simply called her Alya.

Echidna knew she had started it. She had allowed herself to experience happiness. She was learning to want and need. She hadn't been here for that long but being surrounded by people who wore their emotions on their sleeves made it easier. Echidna had compared it to visit a foreign place to learn the language. Just immersing yourself, listening, and trying not to look foolish when attempting to blend in.

"Echidna?" a voice asked, interrupting Echidna's train of thought.

Echidna was a little startled. She turned around.

"You ok?" Terazi was asking. "It's late."

"I am fine," Echidna said. "I could not sleep."

"Are you in pain?"

Echidna shook her head.

"Do you want to talk?"

"I do not know."

"Come sit down?"

Echidna nodded, and the two women sat down on the sofa.

"Thinking too much?" Terazi asked.

"Maybe," Echidna said. She paused. "Terazi, do you believe I am making the correct decision?"

"Keeping your daughter? Of course you are," Terazi said. "Why wouldn't you be?"

"All it would take to leave us alone is for me to give them the child when she is born," Echidna said. "My son and I would be able to live in peace."

"Well, this is obviously your decision," Terazi said. "But you did tell Naga you wanted the baby. You've even named her. A _special_ name, at that." She paused. "Echidna, Naga wants to be a family with you. More than anything else. And he's doing everything he can to protect you and Alya."

Echidna mentally cringed at Terazi using the child's name. "I understand," Echidna said. "But he does not understand."

"Understand what?" Terazi asked. Echidna could tell by the tone of Terazi's voice that she was _quite_ aware of what the answer was.

"He does not understand the emotions I am feeling. Or am trying to feel," Echidna said. "Because of my decision, most of the Kyurangers are here guarding me instead of the galaxy. There are still missions."

"And they have still been going," Terazi pointed out. "There are twelve saviors. The only ones who haven't been called out are Stinger, Naga, and Balance. Everyone else is on call." She paused. "Echidna, please let me ask you a question."

"All right," Echidna said, even though she did not want to be asked any questions.

"Did you make your decision to keep the baby simply for Naga's sake?"

Echidna hadn't been expecting a question like that and had no answer mentally prepared.

"I mean, if you change your mind, there's still time," Terazi said. "But it's _your _decision, not Naga's. Naga is an adult. He's obviously very interested in having a family. He could simply go out and look for a wife and become a father. He doesn't need to live vicariously through you."

Echidna couldn't respond. She knew that Terazi was right. However, she didn't know the answer to Terazi's question.

"I'm going back to bed," Terazi said. "Hopefully you can get some sleep." She took a deep breath. "We're supposed to go shopping for baby clothes tomorrow, but if you aren't up for it, just let me know. I won't force you to go. Or to do anything, really."

Echidna could only nod. She watched as Terazi got up and headed back to her bedroom.

Echidna looked down at herself. She placed her hands gently on her abdomen as a tear slipped down her cheek.

* * *

"Naga, you should _go_," Balance said.

"No," Naga said flatly.

"Why _not_?" Balance said. "You already skipped a week again. You're gonna make the alder crazy."

"His name is _Calder_," Naga said. "And he was already crazy when I met him."

"That's true, but..." Balance said. "I think you're worried for nothing."

"What's going on?" Terazi asked, joining the two men. They had been sitting on the front steps, taking their turn guarding. Kotaro and Lucky were patrolling the backyard.

"Oh, Naga won't go to the poetry reading because he's _convinced_ that Nora's in love with someone else," Balance said.

"Really?" Terazi asked. "Nora's the _only_ reason you go to those things?"

Naga shrugged and looked away.

"You're an idiot, Naga," Terazi said.

"_Ma_!" Balance cried out.

"Well, he _is_," Terazi said. "Besides, he doesn't even know who Nora's supposedly in love with. It could have literally just been a poem. Naga, you're _overreacting_."

"It doesn't matter anyway," Naga said. "I can't leave my mom."

"Of course you can't," Terazi said. "She can go with you. She seemed to enjoy it last time. Plus, she could really stand to get out of the house. She didn't even want to go shopping with me today."

"She doesn't want to leave her room," Naga said.

"Which is _exactly_ why she needs to," Terazi said. "The woman needs to breathe in some fresh air."

"I'm not going," Naga said.

"You _are_," Balance said. "Even if I have to drag you by the hair."

"You don't have to do that," Terazi said. "Naga is going to go on his own. Naga, you're _going_."

Naga pouted. He held his arms tight.

"Naga Ray, I'm _not_ your mama, but you better put those damn arms down!" Terazi cried out.

Naga's eyes widened as he quickly dropped him arms.

* * *

Echidna had, surprisingly, agreed to go to the poetry reading. Naga had to be dragged out by the hair.

When they had arrived, Calder had greeted them as usual, but he had a small surprise waiting.

"Miss Echidna," Calder had said. "I have something special for ya."

"For me?" Echidna blinked.

"Yes, ma'am!" Calder said. "We were gonna give it ya last week, but ya didn't show."

Echidna looked over at Naga, who looked down at the floor.

Calder had grabbed something from under the counter, and he pulled out a gift bag. He walked around and handed it to Echidna.

"Just a little somethin' from me and my hired hands," Calder said. "Congratulations on your baby!"

Echidna was taken aback, and she looked over at Terazi. Terazi smiled at her and nodded.

"Thank... thank you very much," Echidna said.

"My pleasure, Miss Echidna. Maybe one of these days you could bring yer husband along. Would love to meet him."

Echidna nearly lost her breath, but luckily, Terazi spoke up for her. "Her husband, sadly, passed away," Terazi said.

"I'm... I'm sorry to hear that," Calder said.

"It's ok!" Terazi said. "Don't worry. We're taking good care of her."

Calder nodded. He looked uncomfortable, and a bit embarrassed. "I gotta help this customer," he said. "Enjoy the readings!"

Echidna watched as Calder walked back to the counter, and then she looked at Terazi.

"Well, I didn't lie, now, did I?" Terazi said. "They don't have to know the truth."

"Thank you," Echidna said.

"Let's find a place to sit," Balance said. "I've been guarding all day. My feet are killing me."

"I am sorry," Echidna said.

"Why? It's my bad for not resting."

Echidna sat down on the sofa. She put her gift bag in her lap. Terazi watched as Echidna looked inside of it, but whatever it was, Echidna didn't feel the need to pull it out or tell anyone else what was in there. And now Terazi was curious.

"Naga, Nora's here," Balance said, bringing Terazi back to reality. Balance was elbowing Naga.

"Of course she is," Naga said, not even looking up.

"She's looking over here," Stinger said.

"Probably making fun of me for being here," Naga said.

"_Whoa_," Balance said. "That's paranoia. Where'd that come from?"

"Paranoia?"

"Actually, you're just being stupid," Stinger said.

Naga looked over at Stinger. "I'm not being stupid!" he cried out.

"You are," Stinger said. He was leaning back against the sofa. "Don't look, but Nora's sitting over there, and she's been peeking at you the whole time we've been here."

"She _is_?" Naga looked up.

"I told you _not_ to look," Stinger said.

Echidna couldn't help but smile as she watched Naga and Stinger playfully arguing back and forth. Naga really liked this girl. But Echidna could not understand why he didn't just... talk to her.

The readings got going. Echidna found herself interested again, and she especially paid attention to poems written about love. She waited to see if there were any poems about having a child, but she didn't hear any.

Naga had also paid close attention to poems written about love. He looked at his mother several times and had smiled at her.

By the time the readings were done, Naga was a bit depressed as Nora had not gotten up to read any poem.

However, as they were getting up to leave, Nora had walked up behind Naga.

"Hi, Naga," she said softly.

Naga turned to face her. She was just as beautiful as ever. She was wearing a silver sweater, and Stinger had finally noticed that her eyes were a baby pink color, and her irises were heart-shaped. Her hair was a deep brown color, but her eyelashes were pink.

_Beautiful_.

Stinger tried not to stare at her, but he couldn't help himself.

"Naga, could I speak to you privately for a moment?" Nora asked. She looked nervous, and she was playing with a necklace that was around her neck.

"Uh..." Naga said. "Sure."

Nora grinned and pulled him away.

"What are they talking about?" Echidna asked as Balance helped her off the sofa. He grabbed her gift bag and handed it to her.

"I don't know," Balance said, putting his hands on his hips.

They waited a few minutes, watching carefully. Nora's back had been turned to them, and they tried to read Naga's face. Naga's face appeared blank.

"I wish I could lip read," Terazi said quietly.

"Ma, give Naga some privacy!" Balance cried out.

"Right, like you're not going to bombard him for information the _second_ he comes back," Terazi said.

"I won't do that," Balance said. "Naga's my best friend. I won't have to."

Naga walked back over to them.

"So what did she say?" Balance said, grabbing Naga's shoulder.

"Naga's my best friend, I won't have to," Terazi said, mocking Balance. Balance ignored her.

"She asked me out," Naga said.

"She _did_?" Balance cried out.

"You're going on a date?" Terazi asked. "When?"

"She asked me to go to dinner with her tomorrow. But I turned her down," Naga said.

"_What_?!" Balance cried out. "My mom was right, you _are_ an idiot."

"Why did you do that?" Echidna asked gently.

"Because she's in love with somebody else," Naga said.

Terazi and Balance nearly fell over.

"Naga, _obviously_, you're wrong," Stinger said.

"You're very wrong! She wouldn't have asked _you_ out if she was in love with _somebody else_!" Balance cried out.

"But it doesn't matter anyway," Naga said. "I can't leave my mother. She needs protection."

"Naga, you can leave her for a few hours," Balance said.

"We're with her," Terazi said.

"Naga," Echidna said gently.

Naga turned to face her.

"Son, do not let my problems interfere with your life," Echidna said. "Terazi is right. I have guards. I will be fine. And if I am not fine, they will let you know right away."

"We're taking good care of your mom," Stinger said. "Don't worry about her."

"See?" Balance said. "No more excuses."

"Naga, go tell her you change your mind," Terazi said.

"Really?" Naga asked.

"Just go," Stinger said, shoving him.

Naga hesitantly walked back over to Nora, who was getting her things together to leave.

"What's he even afraid of?" Balance asked. "If she asked him, he's not going to get rejected."

"Hey, this is new for him, isn't it?" Terazi asked.

"Naga's never dated anyone before?" Stinger asked.

"Not really," Balance said. "He's too shy."

Naga walked back over to them after a minute. Nora was smiling as she walked out of the bookstore.

"Well?" Balance asked impatiently.

"We're going to dinner tomorrow," Naga said.

"Congrats!" Balance said, slapping him on the back.

"I still feel weird about this," Naga said.

"I do not know what that means," Echidna said. "But please do not feel that way."

"Yeah, she's right," Balance said. "Just shut up and go."

Everyone turned to look at Balance, who just shrugged.

* * *

The Commander had met up with Tsurugi at his headquarters. He stood, a little hesitantly, and watched carefully as Tsurugi's assistant handed him the paperwork he had just handed to him.

"Here is the information you requested, Mr. President," Roy said as he handed it to Tsurugi.

"Thank you very much," Tsurugi said.

Tsurugi carefully read through the paperwork. After what had felt like forever, Tsurugi put the paperwork down and sighed.

"Mr. President?" the Commander asked.

Tsurugi was deep in thought for a moment. "How were you planning to pull this off?" he finally asked.

The Commander only stared at Tsurugi.

Tsurugi sighed again. He stood up and walked over to the window. He peeked out of the blinds.

After a while, Tsurugi turned and looked at his assistant. "Roy, I'm going to make a list. I need you to handle everything on that list, as soon as possible."

"Yes, Mr. President," Roy said.

"Supreme Commander," Tsurugi said. "I hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

Naga and Nora stared awkwardly at each other.

Nora had chosen a small restaurant close to the bookstore. Something familiar, she had said. Naga wasn't sure what the significance of being in a familiar place was on a date, but it was what she had said she had wanted, and he didn't quite know what he was doing, anyway.

"So, how's your mom?" Nora asked.

"She's good," Naga said.

Awkward pause.

"I was sorry to hear about your dad passing away," Nora said.

"Thank you."

Nora nodded. She looked around the room. After another awkward silence, Nora spoke up again. "So, what do you do? When you're not being a Kyuranger or going to poetry readings?"

"Balance and I go on treasure hunts," Naga said.

"Treasure hunts, that's cool!" Nora cried out. "What kind of treasure?"

"All sorts of things," Naga said. "Actually, it's how we found our Kyutamas. Balance just _had_ to go after this treasure, and it ended up giving us our power."

"Cool!" Nora cried out. "What's it like being a Kyuranger?"

"What's it like?" Naga asked. He paused. No one had ever asked him that before.

"That's ok, you don't have to tell me," Nora said. She was smiling. Naga _loved_ her smile, and the way it brought out her baby pink eyes.

"I guess it's just hard to explain," Naga said. "I come from a species with no emotions. I didn't gain any emotions until after I joined the Kyurangers. I feel like I've been a Kyuranger my entire life."

"I kind of get that," Nora said. "So much of my life is nursing, and I just can't picture life any other way."

Naga nodded, and gave a genuine smile for the first time since arriving at the restaurant.

Their food arrived then. The waitress put their meals down. Nora thanked her and took a sip of her tea.

"What made you decide to become a nurse?" Naga asked.

"My mother was a doctor," Nora said. "I used to hang out at the hospital she worked out. I'd do my schoolwork in the cafeteria. And there was this nurse there. Her name was Vega. She'd buy me dessert every day behind my mom's back. And she was so nice and so easy to talk to." She paused. "I probably shouldn't tell you this, but when I was in school, I was teased a lot."

"Why?"

"The glasses," Nora said. "I guess it made me look like a nerd. I was really skinny and pale. I come from the Otome system, and _everyone_ is obsessed with their looks. But my dad said I was pretty, even with the glasses." She paused again. "My parents didn't know I was teased. I never told them."

"I'm really sorry," Naga said. "I like your glasses. I don't know what a _nerd_ is, but if it's a bad thing, then I don't think you are one. I think you're very pretty and I like looking at you."

Nora giggled. "I like looking at you, too."

Naga grinned as he took a bite of his food.

"Anyway, Vega was one of my favorite people for a long time. She kept all my secrets. But she passed away a few years ago."

"I'm really sorry," Naga said.

Nora nodded. "This is probably going to sound weird, but... you kind of remind me of her."

"I remind you of her?"

"Yeah," Nora said. "You're soft spoken and kind of shy, but you're kind. You obviously care about people, since you've put your life on the line several times to save them."

Naga smiled shyly. He didn't really see it that way, but he kind of liked that that was how Nora was looking at it.

"Also, you seem to like my poetry," Nora said. "How come you don't write poems?"

Naga frowned. "I guess... I guess I don't really know how," he said. "I've never done any kind of writing."

"But you enjoy listening to other people read theirs?"

"I'm fascinated with people's emotions," Naga said. "I want to learn more about people. They can express themselves in writing. It's like getting to know someone."

"See, _that_ was poetic," Nora said.

"Eh?"

"You should just start writing," Nora said. "Just sit down. Put pen to paper. Just... write."

"Just... write?"

"Yeah. It would be interesting to see what you could come up with."

"How did you start writing?"

"I had a journal," Nora said. "I just started writing down my emotions every day. It was therapeutic, too."

Naga hadn't thought about that before. It may have been a good idea.

Naga listened as Nora started telling him stories of her childhood. Happy moments with her family. Vacations. Friends she made at school.

Naga didn't have as many stories to tell, but Nora was so into talking, he didn't really need any.

By the time the meal was over, Naga was a bit mentally exhausted, and a little physically tired. He wasn't sure why, they had literally sat there, ate, and talked. But he still smiled when Nora asked him to go to one more place.

Nora had taken him to the bookstore. Naga was confused at first, but Nora took him to a section that he didn't normally go to.

"These are journals," Nora said. "There's different ones. I like these." She picked up a pink journal that had a small lock on it. "Calder says it's childish for a grown woman like me to buy a journal with a lock. I guess I'm childish then. I just prefer everything I write to be super private."

Naga looked at it. "The lock makes sense. Especially for somebody like me."

"Somebody like you? What do you mean?"

Naga picked up a journal. It was silver and black and had the lock on it. He looked it over as he spoke. "I live with a lot of people. There's my mom, and Balance, and Balance's mom. Balance and I share a room. I'm sure he'd make fun of me if he found out I was keeping a journal, and... I don't know. I guess I don't want anyone to know my thoughts."

"You share a room with Balance?"

"Yeah," Naga said. "When we got the house, Balance's mom wasn't going to live with us. But then my mom announced she was pregnant, and things changed." He held the journal close to himself. "I like this one."

"It's not weird that you share a room with Balance?" Nora asked. She paused. "Hey, you and Balance... you're not... lovers... or anything like that, are you?"

"No, no," Naga said. "Nothing like that." He paused, knowing he wasn't _fully_ telling the truth, but Nora didn't need to know about that. "We just share. We just don't have enough space. Balance didn't want to share with his mom."

"I guess that makes sense," Nora said. "You know, you don't have to do this."

"I _want_ to," Naga said. "It's a good idea. I wish I had thought of it before. It would have been interesting to document my time as a Kyuranger, or my treasure hunts with Balance. Or any adventure I go on."

Nora smiled. "I'll buy that for you," she said.

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to," Nora said. "I want to help you learn how to write."

Naga felt a little weird accepting a gift from her, but he smiled and nodded. She grinned, and she quickly paid for the journal and handed it to him. They went back outside and started walking.

After a moment, Nora asked nervously, "Naga... can I... can I try something?"

"Try something?"

"Yeah. Please?"

"Ok," Naga said, even though he was confused at that point.

Nora smiled at him as she held his hand.

Naga looked down and stared at their hands. Touching. Together. He liked the way it felt, her skin on his. Her hand was warm, even outside in the cold. And soft. Too soft. It was a weird feeling, but it was a nice feeling.

"If you don't like it, I'll let go," Nora said.

"Don't let go of me," Naga said. "I like it."

"You do?"

"Yes," Naga said.

Nora stopped walking and turned to face Naga.

"There's one thing I want to ask you."

"You can ask me anything."

"Well," Nora said. She bit her lip, and Naga could tell she was nervous. "If you're not too tired, do you want to come over? You don't have to."

"Come over?"

"Yeah," Nora said. "You liked holding my hand. Maybe... you could... hold onto something else?"

"I don't know what you mean."

Nora looked at him, and quickly grabbed his face. She gave him a very passionate kiss.

Naga wasn't expecting it, and it had lasted a little longer than he thought it was, but when Nora pulled away, his face was blank.

"I'm sorry," Nora whispered. "I just... really wanted to do that for a long time."

"Then why didn't you do it sooner?" Naga asked bluntly. He wasn't sure _why_ he felt the need to say that, but he did, and he couldn't take it back.

Nora smiled shyly. "I've liked you for a long time," she said. "But... you're a Kyuranger."

"A Kyuranger?"

"Well, yeah," Nora said. "You're a very important person. And a celebrity on top of that. I can't just... ask you out or kiss you."

"But you did ask me out and kiss me," Naga said.

"Well, I mean, when I first met your mom, it... I don't know. It was the first time I saw you as a real person instead of this... unattainable... thing. That... sounds weird, doesn't it?"

"I am a real person," Naga said.

"I know. I'm sorry."

Naga nodded. "I'm not tired. And I do want to hold your hand again."

Nora grinned, and she quickly took his hand again as they started walking.

* * *

"Naga, you're home late," Balance said, prying a bit.

"You are smiling, though," Echidna said.

"I'm happy," Naga said as he dropped his satchel on the floor.

"Guessing it went pretty good then," Terazi said.

"I had fun," Naga said. "We're going to go again next week. If that's all right with you, Mother."

"Why would it need to be all right with me?" Echidna said. "You are a grown man, Naga."

"Yeah, but I don't want to leave you alone," Naga said.

"Alone is not a word I would use to describe myself," Echidna said.

"Plus, I think we're pretty certain at this point that nothing's gonna happen right now," Balance said. "You should live your life."

"I'm here to help," Terazi said. "If you want to date Nora, please, go right ahead."

"They are correct," Echidna said. "Please do not let me interfere with your life."

"So, Naga... _buddy_..." Balance said, putting his arm around Naga. "You were gone a long time. What'd you do tonight?"

"I don't kiss and tell," Naga said, marching into his room.

"That's my boy!" Balance cried out.

* * *

"Can I come in?"

Echidna turned around quickly. She was already in her nightgown, and she had been looking at herself in the mirror, rubbing her swollen abdomen. She was only days away from her due date, and she had grown extremely uncomfortable, both physically and mentally. She knew she was close, and she was getting nervous and anxious.

"Sure," Echidna said softly.

Terazi walked into the room. "I'm getting ready to go to bed, but I just wanted to see if you needed anything. You don't seem like you're feeling well tonight."

"I'm fine," Echidna whispered, though she hadn't been. She hadn't been able to sit still when the rest of them, who had been watching a movie. She had gone into the kitchen for tea, and she had been hit by a cramp. Luckily, no one had witnessed it. She had finally decided to head to bed early.

Terazi nodded. "You know, feel free to wake me up if you do need something. Whether you need food, or a massage... or... just... somebody to talk to."

"Thank you," Echidna said, turning back to the mirror. She had placed her hands on her abdomen. Her head was tilted as she checked herself out.

"You know, you're beautiful," Terazi said bluntly.

"What?" Echidna whispered.

"You're _beautiful_," Terazi repeated. "And there's no need for you to be frightened anymore. We're going to take good care of you."

"Am I doing the right thing?" Echidna asked.

Terazi sighed. This was something that she and Echidna had gone over, and over again. "Only you can decide that."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"Remember when you asked me if I made the decision to keep the baby simply for Naga's sake?"

"Of course I do. You never responded."

"I am scared," Echidna said. "I am learning emotions rather quickly, but I do not know if they are _my_ emotions, or if I am simply imitating Naga's emotions."

Terazi nodded, though she didn't really understand. Not having emotions wasn't something she could ever have imagined, because her species was well known for being emotional. Terazi had, at one point, even decided that if one day, she _didn't_ have emotions, she might as well just end her life. Which _was _dramatic, but...

Echidna turned back around to face Terazi. "I believe, at first, my decision _was_ simply for Naga's sake," she said quickly and quietly. "He wants a family. This is all I could do for him."

"That's not true," Terazi said.

"I still cannot figure out why he wanted me here in the first place. I do not know how to be the mother he wants me to be."

"That's also not true," Terazi said.

"What do you mean?"

"You're _exactly_ the mother he wants," Terazi said. "He is not unhappy. Why would you think any differently?"

"I arrived here with baggage," Echidna said. "I chose not to go back, despite being in the middle of my sentence. I _knew_ what I was doing, and I still chose to get my son involved."

"He would have just wanted to save you even more if he knew," Terazi said. "That's the kind of person your son has matured into."

"I do not know about that," Echidna said. "And even with that aside, I still cannot properly show my love to Naga. I do not even know if I have love to give."

"Whoa, whoa," Terazi said. "You _do_ have love. I can see it in you. Besides, you wouldn't be trying to keep your baby just for Naga's sake if you were empty."

Echidna didn't know how to respond.

"He's happy right now, you know," Terazi said. "He's been dating Nora for, what, a month now? He smiles all of the time. And you and him smile at _each other_. You talk and laugh together. You do things together. You go to the movies, and eat lunch, he takes you shopping. When you are sick, he takes really good care of you. He makes sure you have everything you need and want. When you're hungry, he feeds you. When you are tired, he helps you get comfortable. When you are bored, he finds ways to entertain you. You don't think that's love?"

Echidna blinked, still unsure of how to respond.

"To get back to my question, is keeping the baby what _you_ want?" Terazi asked.

Echidna took a deep breath. "I do not want to give the baby up," she whispered. "I have grown attached to her. I want to hold her and raise her. I want her to be healthy and happy, like Naga is. I do not want her to grow up in a place where she cannot have emotions. I want her to be my daughter."

"Feels good to say that, doesn't it?" Terazi said.

Echidna shrugged but managed a quiet smile.

"Everyone is working hard to make sure your family stays intact," Terazi said. "They're not doing it because they _have_ to. Every single one of us understands what family truly means. Echidna, they love Naga, therefore, they love _you_. I'm included in that."

"Love?"

"Yes, I love you," Terazi said. "I've gotten to know you these past few months. You're a very special friend. Actually, right now, I would consider you my _best_ friend. And I cannot wait to be an aunt to Alya. I'm gonna spoil her, you know."

Echidna managed a small chuckle. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Terazi said. She turned around to leave and noticed something out of the corner of her eye. "Hey, isn't that the gift bag that Calder gave you?"

"Yes," Echidna said.

"You never said what was in it."

"It's a bottle."

"A baby bottle?"

"No," Echidna said. She walked over and picked up the bag. She pulled a glass bottle out. It had a cork in it. "You write a message to the baby, and keep it in here, along with anything else you want to give her one day. Then you put the cork in it, and you can save it until you're ready to give it to her."

"That's so _sweet_!" Terazi said. "Those bookstore hippies know how to keep things creative. Did you write Alya a letter?"

"Not yet," Echidna said.

"You're afraid to?"

"I do not want to write a letter that I will not be able to give to her."

"You'll be able to give it to her," Terazi said.

Echidna looked up, and Terazi noticed that she had shed a tear, but decided not to call her out on it.

"Good night, Echidna."

"Good night, Terazi."

Echidna watched as Terazi walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She looked down at the bottle in her hand. She almost wanted to throw it against the wall. Instead, she carefully placed the bottle back in the gift bag. She climbed into bed and tried her best to fall asleep.

However, no sooner than she had felt she had _finally_ gotten to sleep, that she had been woken up by a very sharp pain.

It felt like a regular cramp, but it hurt more. A lot more. It felt tight, and it had started at her back and slowly moved forward.

She tried to sit up, and had a hard time doing that through the pain. She wanted to cry out, but she didn't. Instead, she held onto her abdomen with one hand, and gripped her bedsheets with the other.

When it had subsided, she had looked over at the clock. 2:18am. Too early to wake up Naga.

She stood up and walked over to the window. She peeked out of the curtains. She could see Jigama's two moons. She stared at the moonlight, trying not to think about what was coming. She looked over, and Champ was outside of the window, facing away from her. She quickly closed the curtains.

Only a few minutes later, another cramp had hit her. She took a quick peek at the clock. 2:26am. She nearly doubled over, grabbing on to the windowsill. She was trying to breathe, but it ended in gasps. She didn't want to be standing anymore, but she couldn't bring herself to move.

When it subsided, she had been a little surprised to discover that there was no more pain. She still felt uncomfortable, but she had still been expecting some kind of pain. Another cramp, or something shooting up her back. Nothing. She wondered if that was normal. She climbed back into bed, sitting straight up against the headboard. She already wanted this to be over.

She had turned the small light on and had grabbed a book. She knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep, and her mind was racing with fear. She tried desperately to read, but as each contraction was hitting her, she just got more and more scared. Out of fear, she couldn't bring herself to leave her room.

The contractions were getting a little closer together, and by the time they had hit six minutes apart, she was antsy. It had been over two hours since she had felt the first pain, and she felt as though she had been in pain for years. She knew at that point that she needed Naga's help.

She managed to crawl back out of bed and headed for Balance and Naga's room. She didn't want to wake them up, _especially_ Balance, but she knew at that point, she didn't have much of a choice.

"Naga?" Echidna said, knocking quietly on the door. "Naga, wake up, please?"

Naga was at the door in a flash. "Mother, what's wrong?"

"Naga, I am in labor," Echidna said. "Please help me."

Naga grabbed a hold of her and helped her to sit down on the sofa. "Are you all right?"

"I am in a lot of pain," Echidna said. "I am having cramps every six minutes."

"For how long?"

"Since about two-thirty."

"It's _five_!" Naga cried out. "You should have woken me up sooner!"

"Baby's coming?" a groggy Balance said, coming out of the bedroom.

"Yeah," Naga said. "We need to get her to the hospital."

"I'll wake up Ma," Balance said, heading to Terazi's room.

Another contraction had hit Echidna. She softly cried out in pain, and Naga had taken her by the hand.

"It's going to be ok," Naga said. "I'll help you get through this. You need to breathe."

Echidna squeezed Naga's hand. She _was_ breathing, but it was hard and labored.

"It's really ok," Naga said. "You're going to be fine. I'm going to help you."

Terazi came running of her room with Balance right behind. "Echidna!" she cried out. "The baby's on the way? I _knew_ you weren't feeling right!"

Echidna couldn't respond at that moment, but Naga did. "She was in pain and didn't tell me," he said.

"I'll call the hospital," Terazi said, running into the kitchen.

"Who's on guard right now?" Balance asked.

"Stinger and Champ," Naga said. "There's two Hebitsukian officials across the street."

Balance ran out of the front door.

"What is he going to do?" Echidna asked as the pain subsided.

Naga looked at the wall clock to check the time. "They're going to alert the hospital security. They're going to get the assembled Kyurangers to assist. They've all been waiting for Stinger's word."

"It is too much," Echidna said. She started to cry. "I do not want to leave the house."

"You need to be at the hospital," Naga said. "Too many things can go wrong. Plus, we don't know if more Hebitsukian officials will show up. The hospital gives us more security."

"I can't _do _this!" Echidna cried out. "Naga, I _can't_!"

"Yes, you can," Naga said, trying to keep calm himself. "We're all going to help you."

"Ok," Terazi said, running out of the kitchen. "Dr. Bastet is on his way to the hospital right now. He'll meet us there. Echidna, how are you holding up?"

"She's not doing well," Naga said. "She's panicking."

Terazi walked over to Echidna. "It's going to be ok, everyone is going to help you get through this. The Kyurangers will protect you and the baby."

Echidna's cries turned into pure sobs.

"No, no," Terazi said, embracing her. "Don't cry. Please? This is going to be a happy day. I _promise_ you."

Stinger, Champ, and Balance came running into the house. "Everyone is on their way to the hospital," Balance said. "Everything is going to plan."

"I'll grab her bag," Terazi said, running to the hall closet.

"Can you get up?" Naga asked.

Echidna allowed Balance and Naga to pull her up off the sofa. Naga held her up as Terazi came back with the bag. They took her out to the car and helped her inside. Once she was inside, she had another contraction.

"We're hurrying," Terazi said. "It's all fine."

More tears were falling down Echidna's cheek, but she had managed to stop sobbing. Naga was holding onto her.

Balance had looked over. Echidna had closed her eyes right, and Naga was watching her. Balance had never seen him this nervous. Naga's eyes were red, and he was also crying.

"Guys," Balance said. "Gonna be ok. We've got you. _Both_ of you."

Terazi had gotten them to the hospital quickly. Two security guards and Dr. Bastet were waiting outside with a wheelchair.

"Today's the day, huh?" Dr. Bastet said playfully, as he peeked at the officials who had followed the family to the hospital. Echidna knew he was trying to lighten the mood, and she managed a small smile.

"We have a room set up for you," Dr. Bastet continued. "We're going to make you as comfortable as possible."

The Commander had run up to them, and Raptor and Kotaro were right behind them. Lucky and Garu were already there. Stinger instructed Raptor to follow Echidna.

Dr. Bastet took Echidna, Naga, Champ, and Raptor down a long hallway. The room was back in a corner, but there didn't seem to be anyone else around. Echidna was having another contraction as they got in, and Nora, along with another nurse, lifted Echidna up to get her into a hospital gown, as Raptor stood guard outside of the door and Naga looked away.

"This is so exciting!" Nora had cried out. "I'm so excited for you guys!"

"Me, too," Naga said. He smiled at Echidna as they got her comfortable in the bed.

Nora grinned and she and the other nurse began to hook Echidna up to some wires. "This one is going to tell us your heart rate," Nora was explaining. "And this one will tell us when you're having a contraction."

"I can tell you that without the help of a machine," Echidna said.

Nora laughed. "Cracking jokes, huh? See, you're going to be just fine! Naga, you're taking good care of your mother, aren't you?"

"I'm trying to," Naga said as he pulled up a chair close to his mother.

Dr. Bastet had positioned Echidna to be checked, and Naga could see the fear in her eyes.

"He's going to take good care of you," Naga said.

"You're almost halfway there," Dr. Bastet said. "You're doing great so far, Echidna. Don't worry. We'll have this baby out soon."

"She's a good patient," Nora said. "I'm going to bring you some ice chips. You won't be able to eat for a while. It's completely normal."

"All right," Echidna said.

After Nora and the other nurse had finished preparing Echidna for her labor, they both left, and Dr. Bastet had followed them, leaving Naga and Echidna alone.

"Naga, my son," Echidna said. "I am very frightened. I do not like the way I feel."

"Is the pain already too much?" Naga asked. "Because I'm sure it's not too late to get you that epidural."

"It is not that," Echidna said. "Although, this is not a pleasant experience. I fear what might happen next."

"That they'll take the baby away," Naga said. "You have Kyurangers by your side. That's the last thing you should be thinking about right now."

"They will not be around to guard me forever," Echidna said.

Naga laughed. "Hey, you've got me and Balance. We'll always be Kyurangers. We'll also protect you and the baby. I can't wait to meet my baby sister."

Echidna nodded. "I also cannot wait." She paused. "Thank you for everything."

Naga smiled as Echidna felt the start of the next contraction. Naga grabbed her hand, and she squeezed it tight as she cried out softly.

"You're doing great," Naga said. "I love you so much."

Echidna tried to nod, but she couldn't. She let out a soft moan as her body tensed up.

Naga could only watch as Echidna tried to get through the pain. A pain she wasn't expecting, one that she had never even imagined experiencing before, and one she would most likely never experience again.

After what felt like forever, Echidna had relaxed her body. After a moment, she had opened her eyes.

"Mother?" Naga asked. "Are you going to be all right?"

"This is not what I was expecting," Echidna said. "But I think I can handle this."

"Are you sure you don't want pain medication?"

Echidna paused. "I am sure," Echidna said. "No woman in our modern species will experience this. I do not like this, and I want it to be over. But I also want the experience. I am curious."

"But you're hurting," Naga said.

"Son, please do something for me."

"Anything."

"Help me get through this without medication or surgery. Please."

Echidna squeezed Naga's hand. She tried to smile, but it just came off as painful and awkward.

"I will," Naga said quietly.

* * *

Champ had joined Raptor outside of the hospital room door. She was crying.

"Raptor," Champ said.

"Champ... I... I don't think I can do this!" she cried out.

"Raptor, calm down," Champ said. "We need to do this for Naga and his mother. We need your help. Pull yourself together."

"Champ," Raptor whispered.

"Raptor, I have faith in you," Champ said. "You want to help Naga and his family, don't you?"

Raptor nodded.

"Then stick to the plan," Champ said. "This plan was created by the Supreme Commander so that everything would work out fine. Trust me. This is going to be ok. But we need you. Don't lose hope. We're counting on you. Ok?"

"Okyuu," Raptor said as she tried to stop crying.

"Guys, we got trouble!" Lucky suddenly cried out.

Stinger, who was in the waiting room with Terazi and Kotaro, suddenly stood up as three Hebitsukian officials walked in.

"You're not welcome here," Stinger said.

"We are here peacefully," one of the officials said. Stinger couldn't tell them apart physically, but he recognized the voice as the leader's.

"Trying to kidnap a baby isn't peaceful," Terazi pointed out.

"We are not going to harm anyone. Including Echidna Ray," the lead official said. "We are only here to take the child. The child is government property."

Three of the hospital's security guards came running in.

"Stop," the lead Hebitsukian official said. "We are not here for any other reason than to seize the stolen government property."

"That's a _child_ you're talking about!" Stinger cried out. "Not _government property_."

"Do you have documentation?" one of the security guards asked.

"_Documentation_?" Terazi cried out.

"Terazi," Stinger said quietly.

"If all of this is true, there will be official documentation," the security guard said. "Present it. I will have an attorney look it over."

"That is fair," the lead official said. He looked over at one of the other officials, who promptly pulled the documentation out from his jacket pocket and handed it to the guard.

The security guard nodded at one of the other guards, who walked away quickly.

"Gonna go get the hospital attorney," the guard said. "She's gonna look this over and check this out. If you don't mind."

"Do what you have to do," the lead official said. "We are here simply to do our job."

The guard nodded. "Same for us, sir."

"What's happening?" Kotaro asked, grabbing Stinger by the arm.

"I don't know," Stinger said. "We need to wait."

* * *

Naga couldn't do a thing.

Echidna's body was so tensed up that she couldn't lay flat on the hospital bed. Her moans and cries had turned to low pitch screams. If it hadn't been for the IV placed in her arm, she would have been sobbing without tears.

Nothing Naga tried to do for her was helping. She was still refusing pain medication, despite Dr. Bastet's insistence of it. He had even offered her alternatives, which she had turned down.

Every time her pain would subside, Echidna would look over at Naga. She'd painfully smile at him and pat his hand. Neither one would say a word.

Dr. Bastet would never be able to tell for sure whether Echidna's pain was at a normal level or not. However, from what he had observed and learned about Echidna and Naga's species, was that the female body of their species was created for hosting, not for the process of childbirth itself. If Dr. Bastet had to guess, Echidna's body may not have been entirely sure of what it was doing.

Part of it may also have been caused by the amount of stress. Echidna feared an ambush, despite the nine gathered Kyurangers and hospital security.

Still, this was the way Echidna had wanted it. She had insisted, despite her pain and her exhaustion. She was determined to do things her way. Legally, Dr. Bastet couldn't force medication on her. He could only watch and do what he could to make her more comfortable. But there wasn't much he could do.

Wait. He could use this information, couldn't he?

Dr. Bastet had pulled Nora outside and whispered to her. Her eyes had widened, but she had nodded.

Champ and Raptor... had also nodded.

* * *

"This documentation is legitimate."

Stinger's eyes widened, and he grabbed the paperwork from the hospital attorney.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Terazi cried out. "You're saying this is _it_? Echidna has no choice but to give her baby away?"

"The documentation, which I have confirmed is legal, states that once the child breathes, the child is no longer of Echidna's concern," the hospital attorney said. "It's clear as day, black and white. Legally, Echidna must hand the breathing newborn to the Hebitsukian authorities."

"_No_!" Terazi cried out, and Stinger threw his arms around her.

"It's their law," the attorney said. She snatched the paperwork away from Stinger. "I am sorry, Commander Stinger. Echidna signed this paperwork as a condition of her sentencing. Looks like before the child was even conceived."

"There _has_ to be something we can do," Stinger said.

"I'm sorry," the attorney said. "But there isn't." She looked over at the lead official. "I will make sure the newborn is in your hands within the hour after his or her birth."

"That is all we ask," the lead official said. "There will be no other problems."

Terazi started to cry. Stinger knew from his time getting to know Balance that crying was a rarity with their species. It took too much energy for their bodies to form the tears. He held her tight.

Stinger felt like a failure. He couldn't even protect his own. And here he was, parading around as a Commander. Would the Supreme Commander have failed this miserably?

* * *

"Echidna, _great job_! Take a break, all right?" Dr. Bastet was saying.

Echidna leaned back against the hospital bed, sobbing and gasping. Naga leaned forward, wiping her tears away. "It's ok, Mother. Everything is going to be fine. It's almost over."

Naga knew his words weren't comforting his mother, but they were better than silence. She had been pushing for nearly two hours, and she had been fading. Echidna was physically, emotionally, and mentally exhausted. All Naga could do now was try to comfort and encourage her. He placed an ice chip in her mouth and picked up a damp washcloth and gently wiped the sweat off her.

Dr. Bastet and all the nurses were trying their best to stay calm. Naga knew that each of them was prepared for a possible ambush, and they were just as frightened as Naga was. However, _nothing_ could compare to Echidna's fears... not just for the baby, but for _herself_. Naga's guilt was endless, knowing this had all happened just because he had asked Balance to take him away. Away from the life he knew, away from his mother, away from the safety that their people had attempted to create.

"Ok, Echidna, here we go again, ok?" Dr. Bastet was saying, pulling Naga back into reality.

Naga pushed Echidna up slightly to get her back into the position she had been in before. Despite her exhaustion, Echidna knew she was close, and she wanted it to be _over_. She took a deep breath and started pushing again.

Nora had walked over to check on Echidna's IV, and Naga watched as she took a syringe and injected something into the liquid.

Naga opened his mouth to ask about it, but Echidna had suddenly screamed out.

"Keep going, Echidna!" Dr. Bastet said. "You're doing great!"

"I can't _do this_!" Echidna managed to cry out.

"Yes, you can," Naga said. "You're _already_ doing it."

"This is what you wanted," Dr. Bastet said. "This is the experience you wanted. Don't give up. I know it's hard. Just bear down a little while longer, ok? You're _really_ close!"

It took a moment, but Echidna took another deep breath and did what the doctor asked. _Finally_, she heard Dr. Bastet say, "Echidna, just _one more_, and you get to meet your baby girl!"

"_One more_," Naga whispered to her. "You _got_ this!"

Echidna managed to muster enough energy to give it all that she could, despite being exhausted and scared to death. After a moment, Echidna closed her eyes, and leaned onto Naga, desperately trying to catch her breath.

Naga looked up quickly. He had expected to hear noises. A cry. A coo. Something. In movies, they shout out whether the baby is a boy or a girl. But the room had gone completely silent. He looked around, and he didn't see the baby. He looked over Echidna. She had her eyes closed tight, and after a quick moment, her body had relaxed. Too much for Naga's comfort. He leaned over and realized quickly that she was unconscious.

"Mother?" Naga said. He jumped up and started shaking her. "Wake up!"

Nora ran up to him and embraced him. "Naga," she whispered.

Naga tried to pull away from her, and she suddenly swung him around.

"What's going on-" Naga started to say, but just as quickly as Nora has had swung him around, everything around him had gone even more silent. He suddenly felt dizzy, and everything was blurry. He could feel Nora's embrace as everything around him seemed to disappear, before he completely lost consciousness.


	5. Still

Naga woke up alone on a hospital bed.

It took him a minute to remember what was going on, almost as if he had just woken up for the morning. He sat up and looked around the room.

He quickly got up out of the bed and raced to the door. He peeked out and saw Champ and Dr. Bastet. He slammed the door open.

"Naga," Dr. Bastet said. "Are you all right? You gave us quite a bit of a scare-"

"What _happened_?" Naga cried out. "Where's my mother?!"

Dr. Bastet quickly pointed to the next room, and Naga shoved him out of the way and ran inside. Dr. Bastet followed him inside.

Echidna was sound asleep in the hospital bed, looking nearly the same as Naga had last remembered her. She had on an oxygen cannula. He sat down next to her and took her hand.

"What happened?" Naga asked.

"Naga-" Dr. Bastet started to say.

Nora ran into the room and raced over to Naga.

"Are you all right?" Nora asked. She tried to hug him, but he wouldn't stay still.

Naga was crying at this point, and he looked up at the doctor.

"Is she ok?" Naga asked. "Why did she pass out? What happened to her?!"

"Naga," Nora said.

Naga looked over at Nora. "Just _tell me_!" he cried out.

"Naga," Nora said again, very gently.

Echidna stirred at that moment, and it pulled Naga's attention away from Nora.

"Mother?" Naga whispered. "Wake up. Mother."

Echidna had taken some big breaths, and Nora immediately ran over to check her vitals.

"Mother, it's ok," Naga said, glaring at Nora. "I'm right here. I'm waiting for you."

Nora turned her oxygen up just a little, and Dr. Bastet leaned over her with a stethoscope.

"Mother?" Naga said one more time.

Echidna had finally... slowly... opened her eyes.

"Echidna?" Dr. Bastet said.

"Naga?" Echidna managed to whisper.

"I'm right here," Naga said, squeezing her hand.

"How are you feeling, Echidna?" Dr. Bastet asked.

"Very sore," Echidna said softly.

"I'll get you something for the pain," Dr. Bastet said.

"Where is my child?" Echidna asked.

Dr. Bastet looked down at the floor.

"Where's Alya?" Naga demanded.

Echidna looked up at the doctor.

It took him a moment, but Dr. Bastet looked back up at Echidna.

"I'm really sorry," Dr. Bastet said. "But... your baby was stillborn."

Both Naga and Echidna went silent as they stared at the doctor.

"I'm really... very sorry," Dr. Bastet said, bowing. "She did not survive the birth. Her heart was too weak-"

"_You_ said she was _healthy_!" Naga cried out, standing up.

"Naga," Echidna said, trying to grab his arm.

Naga looked down at Echidna. She was crying.

"Mother," Naga said, turning his complete attention back to her.

"We tried everything we could," Dr. Bastet said, standing back up. "We couldn't save her."

Naga sat back down, holding onto Echidna's hands tight. He leaned in close to her, and at that point, they were both sobbing.

"If there's _anything_ we can do for you, please name it," Dr. Bastet said. "We want to make you as comfortable as possible."

"I need Terazi," Echidna said in between sobs. "Please."

"Of course," Dr. Bastet said. He looked at Nora, and she nodded.

Nora walked out of the room. She had let a tear slip down her cheek. She looked up. Champ was standing there, as was a Hebitsukian official. She quickly wiped her tear off her cheek as she walked past them, trying to avoid any eye contact.

Champ looked at the official and growled.

* * *

Stinger had become so beside himself that he was vomiting into the waiting room's trash can.

Terazi was sobbing, and Balance was trying to console her. He was crying as well, but he was trying to be strong.

"This doesn't make any sense," Terazi said. "That baby was _healthy_. Dr. Bastet said so himself."

"Well, Dr. Bastet is a fucking _quack_," Balance said. "If there was something wrong with that baby, he should have _known_."

"What did the doctor say happened?" Lucky asked. He hadn't been crying, but his eyes were red, and Garu had his hand on his shoulder.

Kotaro ran over to Stinger. He handed him a cup of water and patted him on the back. Kotaro had been crying as well, but he was now trying to put a brave face on for Stinger.

Stinger took the water from Kotaro and drank it in a single gulp. "He said... that Echidna's body wasn't designed for childbirth, and it caused stress on the baby."

"Stress?" Lucky asked.

"He said... the baby's heart gave out during the birth. Because of too much stress."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Terazi cried out. "He said that baby's heartbeat was _strong_!"

Balance held Terazi tighter. She cried into his shoulder.

"Echidna wanted nothing else," Terazi managed to say. "She was so scared that she was going to have to give the baby up."

"Naga really wanted this, too," Balance said softly. "All he could talk about was his baby sister, and how cute she was going to be, and all of the emotions he wanted to teach her."

"I think we were all pretty excited," Stinger said. "Even I was feeling it."

"Aniki," Kotaro said, pointing.

Stinger looked down to what Kotaro was pointing at.

The gift bag.

Stinger walked over to it and pulled out a beautiful silver and pink baby blanket. He held it close.

"You made that for Alya?" Kotaro asked.

"Yeah," Stinger said. He looked away from Kotaro at that moment, but Kotaro still saw a tear on Stinger's cheek. Stinger quickly wiped it away.

"Aniki, I'm sorry," Kotaro said.

"Me, too," Stinger said.

"Where's the Supreme Commander?" Garu asked.

"Talking with the hospital attorney and the Hebitsukian officials," Stinger said.

"Shouldn't you be there for that?" Kotaro asked.

"No," Stinger said, holding the blanket tighter. "I shouldn't."

Nora walked out into the waiting room then, and everyone stood up. Terazi raced to her, with Balance following her closely.

"Echidna, is she ok?" Terazi cried out.

"Echidna is awake now," Nora said. "She's still sore from the birth, but we're giving her something for the pain."

"When can I see her?" Terazi asked.

"You can see her now," Nora said. "She's asking for you."

Terazi nodded and followed Nora back to the hospital room.

Terazi walked in to Echidna silently sobbing, and Naga being hysterical.

"I want to _see her_!" Naga was shouting.

"You can't see her," Dr. Bastet said.

"Why _not_?!" Naga cried out.

"Naga," Terazi said, running up to him. "It's ok. It's all going to be ok."

"It's _not ok_!" Naga cried out, shoving her away. "I _want my baby sister_!"

"I'm sorry, Naga," Dr. Bastet said.

Terazi walked over to Echidna and took her hand.

"Terazi," Echidna said.

"I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere," Terazi said.

"The child died," Echidna whispered.

"I know, I'm so sorry," Terazi said, holding her tighter.

"This is _stupid_!" Naga cried out. "How could this have _happened_?!"

"Naga, calm down," Terazi said.

"I will _not calm down_!" Naga roared out.

Terazi was a bit taken aback. She had _never_ seen Naga so angry before.

"Naga, Echidna. This was simply a tragic accident," Dr. Bastet said. "I am very sorry."

"Naga," Terazi said again, holding out a hand for him. "Come here."

Naga walked over to Terazi, and she put one arm around him, and Echidna had her other arm. Naga started crying onto Terazi's shoulder.

* * *

"I've gone over every inch of this paperwork," the hospital attorney was saying. "We cannot hand the stillborn to you."

"I do not want the body," the lead Hebitsukian official said. "I need solid proof that the child is deceased. Your word does not count."

The attorney sighed. "There is nothing I can do right now. The coroner must examine the body fully before any information can be released."

"You said the child was stillborn because its heart gave out," the official said. "What is there to examine?"

"In the Ite system, all deaths relating to a child _must_ be thoroughly examined. It is our law. You want me to respect _your _law, you _must_ respect mine."

The official nodded.

The attorney looked over at the Commander. "Supreme Commander Ronpo," she said, "what are the Kyurangers plans as of right now?"

"We have no plans to back away until we know for sure that Echidna Ray is safe," the Commander said.

"Echidna Ray was unable to hold her part in her sentencing," the lead official said. "She must return to the Hebitsukai system to be reevaluated."

"It is not her fault the child did not survive the birth," the attorney said.

"It _is_ her fault. She purposely put her body through the stress of a natural childbirth, which is illegal in our system in the first place, and part of that is because our modern female bodies were not made to go through childbirth. Because of that, the child did not survive."

"Echidna Ray gave birth the Ite system, where natural births are not only legal, they are _encouraged_," the attorney said. She tapped her finger on the table. "According to Dr. Kosey Bastet, the doctor that delivered the stillborn child, all testing and monitoring appeared normal. Echidna Ray was closely watched during her entire pregnancy and labor."

"And Dr. Bastet will attest to this?"

"Yes," the attorney said. "He is willing to sign paperwork once I draw up the terms."

"According to our terms, Echidna Ray must be released into our custody as soon as she is released from the hospital's care."

"Echidna Ray will not be released for several days. It is policy regarding a sudden stillbirth. We need to make sure that there are no lasting effects on the mother. We also need to run tests on Echidna Ray to see if she may have any hidden medical problems that could have attributed to the stillbirth."

"I understand fully," the official said. "We will peacefully take custody of her at her release."

"May I remind you, sir, that you have no jurisdiction on this planet, according to Ite law," the attorney said. "Echidna Ray has legal asylum status on this planet. Taking her against her will, will bring a kidnapping charge on you and your fellow officials."

"Us Kyurangers have been given power on this planet to stop you by force," the Commander said. "You will not be able to take Echidna Ray."

"I must follow my orders no matter what," the official said. "Echidna Ray must give birth to a healthy child in order to finish her fourth sentence. She will need to conceive again."

"You want to do that to her _again_?!" the Commander cried out. He stood up and pounded his fists on the table.

"Supreme Commander, sir?" the attorney said.

The Commander sat back down.

"What do we need to do to end this?" the attorney asked.

"I need to speak with Echidna Ray," the official said.

The attorney exchanged a look with the Commander.

"I need all of the information I can get," the official continued. "My superior will tell me that I will need to see her for myself."

The attorney looked over at the Commander again, and the Commander nodded.

"I'll allow it," the attorney said. "But I will be there when you see her. If this case ends up in the legal system, Echidna Ray will be my client."

"I will also be there," the Commander said. "I will protect Echidna Ray as a Kyuranger."

The official nodded. "Take me to her now."

* * *

Echidna had gotten to the point where she couldn't physically cry anymore.

Terazi had been unable to produce more tears. It took too much energy from her, and she wanted to focus that energy on taking care of Echidna.

Terazi had, at first, been a little surprised of how emotional Echidna had become. But she hated herself for thinking that way. Echidna had been forced to go through multiple pregnancies, the one event in their species' lives that could bring them any amount of emotion.

Terazi sat next to Echidna, still holding her hand. Echidna had closed her eyes. She had been given medication for her sore body, and it was making her sleepy. But Echidna kept forcing herself to be awake. Terazi wasn't organic, but even _she_ knew that Echidna was bringing on more pain for herself.

Naga's emotions had calmed down into a depression. He had stopped screaming, but he had sobbed until he was unable to produce any more real tears. Terazi noticed that Echidna could not even face him at that point.

"Are you hungry?" Nora was asking Echidna.

Echidna shook her head.

"You should eat," Terazi said. "You need to get your strength back."

"For what reason?" Echidna whispered.

Terazi couldn't really answer that.

"Why don't I just bring you a little something," Nora said. "At the very least, we need to get you something to drink. I'll bring you some tea and water."

"Thank you," Terazi told Nora.

Nora nodded, and left the room.

"Naga," Terazi said.

Naga looked up. He had been laying on the couch, which overlooked the hospital's courtyard.

"You should also eat," Terazi said.

"If Mother does not want to eat, then neither will I," Naga said.

"Naga," Echidna said. "I am medicated. I do not think I can eat. You must be hungry."

Naga just stared at his mother.

"Listen to your mother," Terazi said. "Tell Balance to take you to the cafeteria. Just eat a little something." She paused. "He's going to want to see you. He's very worried and upset."

"He is?"

"Of course. You're his best friend, aren't you?" Terazi asked.

Naga blinked.

"He's in the waiting room with the rest of the Kyurangers," Terazi said.

Naga nodded slowly and left the room.

Terazi and Echidna sat in silence for a minute before Terazi said, "We're alone now. Do you want to talk?"

"I cannot think straight," Echidna said.

"It's all right," Terazi said. "But I'm here for you, all right?"

Echidna nodded.

They sat another minute in silence before Echidna spoke up.

"I killed my daughter."

"_What_?" Terazi asked. "_No_. Why would you even _think_-"

"My body was not created for a natural childbirth," Echidna said. "But I insisted. She died because of my decision."

"We don't know that for sure," Terazi said. "None of this makes any sense. But you did _not kill her_. You got that?"

Echidna began to cry again.

"Listen," Terazi said. "I've never lost a child, so I can't even imagine what you're going through right now. And I'm not going to even pretend to. But I'm here for you, ok? Remember, you're my close friend."

"I loved my husband," Echidna suddenly whispered.

"What?"

"My husband," Echidna said. "Typhon. Naga's father. I loved him."

"Echidna..."

"I did not understand, not until now," Echidna said. "I loved him. When he died, I did not react."

"You didn't know how," Terazi said.

"I should have," Echidna said. "I do not know what this is called. I am sad. I miss my child and I did not even get to meet her. And now I am sad because I do not have my husband."

"It's called mourning," Terazi said. "It's perfectly normal."

"I have so many emotions right now, I cannot think clearly. I want my child. And I want my husband."

"You did not have the emotions to react to Typhon's death," Terazi said. "And now you understand. You never got to mourn his death."

"I feel like a terrible person... not _even_ a person. Typhon is gone, and so is my daughter. I just... I want to be gone, too."

"It's normal to feel that way," Terazi said.

"How do you make this feeling go away?"

"You can't do anything, really. Only time heals."

"Time," Echidna said. "Something my daughter did not have."

Terazi wanted to cry again, but she did not have the energy. She squeezed Echidna's hand tight. They sat in silence for another moment, before Echidna said one more thing, something that truly broke Terazi's heart.

"I recognize this feeling," Echidna said. "I felt it after my last three pregnancies were over."

Terazi slowly realized what Echidna was saying.

Those pregnancies. They weren't _her_ children, they were never intended to be. At the time, Echidna wasn't supposed to be thinking of them as _hers_. She wasn't supposed to thinking of them at _all_. Just dealing with symptoms and trying to live a normal life otherwise.

"They will never get to experience familial love, and they will never experience emotions," Echidna said. "In a way, I am grateful."

"Grateful? Why?"

"They will never feel the emptiness, guilt, and the heartbreak I am experiencing right now."

Terazi allowed herself the energy to cry, and two women held onto each other as they both silently sobbed.

* * *

"We got here as soon as we heard," Hammie was saying.

Hammie and Spada had raced to Jigama. Out of all of the Kyurangers, they had spent the least amount of time guarding, because Stinger had allowed them flexibility. Actually, Tsurugi hadn't guarded at all, but that was only because of his status, and everyone had understood. Hammie was in school, and Spada had taken a job on Earth, and he was working towards opening a restaurant there. But as soon as they had heard about what happened, they had left in a heartbeat.

Lucky ran up to give Hammie a hug. He noticed that she had been crying, too.

"How is Echidna doing?" Spada asked quietly.

"We don't know for sure yet, but she's awake," Lucky said.

"How's Naga?" Hammie asked.

"We haven't heard yet," Balance said.

Hammie raced over to Balance and hugged him. "I'm so sorry this happened."

"Me, too," Balance said.

Spada looked around the room. "Aren't Raptor and Champ here?"

"They're guarding Echidna's room," Stinger said. He paused. "Maybe I should relieve them."

"I'll help," Spada said.

"Me, too," Hammie said. "Whatever you need me to do."

"Thanks," Stinger said quietly.

"Naga!" Balance cried out as he saw his best friend walking into the waiting room. He ran right up to him and threw his arms around him. Everyone else followed. "Are you all right?"

"My baby sister died," Naga said quietly.

"We know," Balance said. "We're all here for you."

Naga looked around the room. "Guys..."

Balance peeked back at the Hebitsukian officials listening to them. There were two of them. Blank, expressionless versions of Naga.

"I'm going to the cafeteria," Naga said.

"I'll go with you," Balance said.

"Thank you," Naga said.

"I'm going to go relieve Champ and Raptor," Stinger said. "You guys should be alone for a while."

"I'll go with you," Spada said.

Stinger nodded, and the two men ran off.

"Lucky?" Kotaro asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why is Aniki so upset about a baby that isn't his?"

"Because he loves kids," Lucky said. "I think he was secretly pretty excited about Alya. You wouldn't be around if he didn't love kids."

Kotaro nodded. He had never thought about that.

Balance grabbed Naga's arm then, and they headed off in the direction of the cafeteria.

"I don't really know what I can do for you right now," Balance said after they were alone. "But I'm here for you, ok, and for your mom. Whatever you need."

Naga nodded.

"I don't even know the right words to say. If there are any," Balance continued. "So... if you need anything, tell me. Please."

Naga nodded again.

The two men walked in silence for a minute, until Naga stopped in front of a family bathroom.

"You gotta go?" Balance asked.

Naga nodded.

"I'll wait," Balance said.

Naga walked into the bathroom, and Balance stood where he was. But Naga suddenly walked out, grabbed Balance by the arm, and pulled him into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"Naga," Balance said. "What are you-"

"Shh," Naga said. He pinned Balance up against the wall. "Don't talk."

"Naga, should we really be doing this now-"

"I said _don't talk_," Naga said.

"I'm sorry," Balance said. He knew what was coming. There was only _one_ instance that Naga would be that aggressive...

Naga still had Balance pinned up against the wall, and Naga started kissing him gently. First over his face, and then moving down to his neck.

Balance understood the feelings this provoked in Naga, but the kisses never did anything for Balance, though he liked the feeling of Naga's lips touching his body. Not that he couldn't experience those feelings, it was just different for his species. Naga knew how to turn Balance on, but Balance knew at this point, that he wasn't Naga's focus, and at that point, he would not have allowed Naga to start anything for him.

"Are you sure you want to do this right now?" Balance asked him gently.

"Please stop talking," Naga said. "I _need_ you."

Balance nodded as he reciprocated Naga's kisses. He couldn't kiss back, never was able to, not like Naga could. But he was capable of touch. Balance knew exactly where to rub his fingers over Naga's body to get the best reaction from him. He was trying to be gentler this time than he usually was, as he figured at this point, Naga simply needed a release of emotions. It wasn't the first time he had needed something like this, but it was the first time it was simply about emotions and not about pleasure.

Naga had pulled away long enough to remove his top, and he allowed Balance to run his fingers over his chest, allowing just enough electricity to leave his fingertips. Naga moaned slightly as the emotion was building up inside of him. Balance gently switched spots with him, pushing Naga back against the wall.

"You're doing great," Balance said softly. "Just take your time."

"_Balance_," Naga whispered. "_Help_ me."

Balance nodded. Normally, Naga wouldn't demand that Balance hurry, but this was a weird and unusual circumstance. Not to mention they were in a hospital bathroom, and this usually took place in their bedroom.

Balance quickly helped Naga unzip his pants. He didn't remove them completely as he usually had, just enough to do what Naga wanted. Balance quickly got on one knee and took Naga's hemipenes in his hands.

Naga moaned again, this time just a little louder than before. Naga's hands were placed on Balance's shoulders, and his eyes were closed as Balance began to stroke him gently, but Naga had started to silently cry.

"It's ok," Balance whispered to him. "You want me to stop?"

"Keep going," Naga said. "Please."

"I've got you," Balance said. "It's ok."

Naga was already pretty hard, even without Balance's help. Balance knew this wouldn't take long. Balance always knew when he was close. They had done this several times before in the past... not really enough times for Balance to classify them as _lovers_. He knew what his breathing sounded like, the facial expression. Oh, and the grip. Naga would take a very tight grip on Balance's left shoulder. His breaths would get longer, and louder, and Naga would let out just a slight gasp and hold his breath before...

As Balance had suspected, it didn't take much for Naga to get his release. Balance watched carefully, as he always did, until Naga took back the breath that Balance had taken away from him, and Naga slowly slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor.

Balance walked over to the sink and prepared a hot paper towel. He quickly, but gently, started to get Naga cleaned up.

"Are you all right?" Balance asked.

Naga managed to nod. He had shed another tear, and Balance quickly wiped it away from his cheek.

After he had gotten Naga cleaned up, Balance joined him on the floor. He helped Naga get his clothes back on properly. Naga didn't say a word.

"I'm sorry," Balance said. "I'm really sorry."

"I don't know why this had to happen," Naga whispered. He was crying again, but Balance knew that this had helped Naga to clear his head a bit.

"I don't know why, either," Balance said.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Why would you think that? This isn't your fault."

"Maybe I didn't take care of her right," Naga said. "Maybe I should have made her have the surgery."

"She didn't want the surgery. That was _her_ decision, not yours," Balance said. "She didn't know what was going to happen. You didn't, either." He paused. "Naga, this wasn't anyone's fault. It was a tragic accident. Nothing could have prevented it."

Naga didn't respond. Another tear slipped down his cheek.

"The doctor worked crazy hard," Balance said. "Even the nurses. Nora did her best to try to take care of your mom, didn't she?"

"Nora..."

"Yeah," Balance said. "Looks like _they_ didn't know this could happen, either."

"Nora..." Naga repeated. His tone was... weird. It sounded confused, but also a bit shocked. Balance couldn't name the emotion.

"Why do you keep saying her name like that?" Balance asked, tilting his head.

Naga's eyes widened, and he looked over at Balance.

"What is it?" Balance asked impatiently.

"Right before the baby was born, Nora injected something into Mother's IV," Naga said. "Then suddenly, the baby was out. Didn't hear any noise and I didn't see the baby. But Mother had relaxed. Next thing I was knew, she was _out_. Very quickly, without warning. I thought she had one more stage of labor left but... she was out."

"Wait," Balance said. "What are you saying? You think Nora had something to do with your sister being stillborn?"

"I don't know," Naga said. "But it's suspicious. After I saw Mother passed out, Nora came up and hugged me... and swung me around."

"Swung you around?"

"Yeah. I wasn't facing the doctor anymore, I was facing the wall. Then I felt something. Something hit me in the back."

"_What_?" Balance cried out. "This is crazy. What hit you?"

"I don't know," Naga said. "It stung for a second. My mind wasn't clear, and I wasn't paying attention to what it was, and because Nora had turned me around, I didn't see anything, and I was distracted. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in a room by myself."

"That makes _no_ sense," Balance said.

"I know," Naga said. He thought for a moment. "What did Nora put in my mother's IV?"

Balance could only stare at Naga. Naga quickly got up and raced out of the bathroom.

"Naga!" Balance cried out, getting up and running after him. "Naga, wait!"

* * *

Stinger and Spada had walked up gently to Champ and the Hebitsukian official hanging outside of Echidna's room.

"Aibou," Champ said. "What are you doing here?"

"We're gonna relieve you and Raptor for a bit," Stinger said. "Just give you some time to rest."

Champ looked over at the official. "I don't need to rest. You should wait in the waiting room."

"You've been standing here since five this morning," Stinger said.

"We're rested, we can help," Spada said. He suddenly paused. "Where's Raptor?"

"She was pretty upset," Champ said. "I told her she needed a break. I don't know exactly where she went."

"I'm going to go find her," Spada said.

"Go," Stinger said, and Spada ran off, with Champ watching him leave. "Just because you're not organic, doesn't mean you shouldn't take a break, too."

"I'm fine, aibou," Champ said. "I can tell you're emotional right now. Go back to the waiting room."

"Champ-"

"_Go_," Champ roared.

Stinger was a bit taken aback, but he finally decided to do what Champ asked, and he walked away.

After a few moments, the hospital attorney and the Commander had walked up with the lead Hebitsukian official. Champ and the Commander nodded at each other.

The attorney knocked gently on Echidna's room door, and a faint "Come in" was heard. The attorney walked in first.

"Echidna Ray?" the attorney asked.

Echidna could only look up at her and nod.

"My name is Mirri Meness. I am one of the hospital attorneys here, and I was assigned to your case. How are you feeling right now?"

Echidna shrugged. "I am medicated, so I am not feeling much physical pain at the moment." She paused. "Do I really need a lawyer?"

"Yes," Mirri said. "I am here with the Supreme Commander Shou Ronpo of Rebellion, and the lead Hebitsukian government official, Lotan. Lotan would like to speak to you."

Echidna shook her head.

"Mrs. Ray, I cannot end this for you without your cooperation," Mirri said. "Please. Allow Lotan to come in and see you."

"It's ok," Terazi whispered to Echidna. "I'm right here, and Shou is right here. Nobody is going to hurt you."

Echidna hesitantly nodded.

The Commander walked in with Lotan, and Echidna gasped, leaning back on the bed.

"It's ok," Terazi said. "We're right here."

"Echidna Ray," Lotan said. "What is your physical status?"

Echidna paused, a little taken aback at the question. "I am not currently feeling any pain."

"She _is_ still recovering," Terazi said. "So don't try anything funny."

"Terazi," the Commander whispered.

"Echidna Ray, you will be required to return to the Hebitsukai system in order to repeat your sentence."

"You can't put her through this again!" Terazi cried out.

"_Terazi_," the Commander whispered a little louder.

Terazi sat down and tried not to speak.

"I do not wish to go back," Echidna said. "I need my family right now more than ever. I cannot leave them."

"You do not have a choice," Lotan said. "You could not produce a healthy child for your fourth sentence. That means you did not fulfill your requirements."

"Hey, don't come in here with your nonsense!" Terazi cried out, standing up. "Haven't you punished her enough?"

"I do not think so," Lotan said. "She must pay for Naga Ray's sins."

"_Why_?" Terazi cried out.

The Commander didn't even try to stop her this time.

"You may not have emotions, but you could at least have some common sense," Terazi said. "You are punishing this woman for somebody else's sins. Senseless punishments. For a man who risked his _life_ in order to protect the _galaxy_! In order to take her away, you're going to have to go through _me_."

"And me," the Commander said. "And all of the Kyurangers."

"You will have to go through me as well," Mirri said. "As I have told you before, Echidna Ray has legal asylum status here. It is my job to protect her."

"Excuse me," a voice said from the doorway.

Everyone turned, and Dr. Bastet was standing in the corner.

"I thought you might want this," Dr. Bastet said, handing a piece of paper to Lotan.

"What is this?" Lotan asked.

"Baby Ray's official documentation of stillbirth," Dr. Bastet said. "With official cause of death. It only needs to be signed by Echidna to be validated on our end, but I know that on the Hebitsukai system, no one needs to sign it except for the attending doctor."

Lotan read over the paperwork, which had been signed by Dr. Bastet. "Cause of death, Intrapartum death caused by heart failure."

Echidna started sobbing again, and Terazi sat down and took a hold of her.

"There is accompanying paperwork here," Dr. Bastet said. "Personally signed by myself. That baby was stillborn, delivered and attested to by me, Dr. Kosey Bastet, and it is properly documented."

Lotan looked over at Echidna, and back at the doctor.

"Take the paperwork," Dr. Bastet said. "Take it to your superior as proof of the child's death."

Lotan nodded. "This is the solid proof I needed that Echidna Ray's sentencing was incomplete."

"You have the information you need," Mirri said. "Please... take that information and leave peacefully. Do not cause Echidna Ray or her family any more heartache."

Lotan looked around. Champ had appeared in the doorway and he had already star changed.

"Echidna?" Lotan said. "Please listen. If you do not go with me now, you will remain wanted on several charges. You caused the death of a child, who was due to be assigned to a mother. You did not fulfill your sentencing and you refuse to return to the Hebitsukai system. You will no longer be welcome there, and that also goes for your son. If you return, you will immediately be taken in, and with all the problems you have caused, your punishment will simply be death. Do you understand the consequences of the decisions you are making?"

"Yes, I understand," Echidna said.

"As her attorney, I can confirm Echidna's understanding of the terms," Mirri said. "She will remain in the Ite system on asylum status for the rest of her life. She will be protected. As for you, you have one hour to gather up your officials and vacate the planet, or you will be prosecuted for attempted kidnapping, conspiracy, and disturbing the peace. I may also be able to sue the Hebitsukai system for aggravated sexual assault and possibly rape, for repeatedly impregnating an innocent woman. And if you don't think I have a leg to stand on, I know the Supreme Commander of Rebellion personally, and he has several ties to the Space Federation President."

Lotan nodded. "We will vacate at once." He turned to Echidna. "I am going to keep this official documentation for our records. This is the solid proof we needed of the stillbirth."

Echidna nodded slowly. She was still crying.

Lotan bowed and walked out of the room. Champ followed him.

Terazi turned to Echidna and held her even closer. "It's ok," she told her. "This is over. They're leaving, and this is _over_."

The Commander had let out a sigh of relief. "Champ is following them to make sure they are actually leaving," he said. "He is going to call Commander Stinger for back up."

"I don't know how to thank you," Echidna said.

"You don't have to," the Commander said. "Our job as Kyurangers is to protect. And we are not going to ignore our comrade's cries for help. Besides, have you ever seen Naga's Dark Kyutama powers? He could have taken me out in a _second_."

Terazi laughed, and it managed to get a smile from Echidna, as well.

"Everything is all right now," the Commander said.

"It is not all right," Echidna said. "Because I do not-"

"Mother!" Naga cried out, running into the room. Balance was right behind him.

"Naga," Echidna said. She reached out for him, and he immediately ran over and hugged her.

"Are you all right?" Naga asked.

"I am physically all right," Echidna said. "I am not feeling as weak as I was before."

"Something's up," Naga said.

This had even gotten the Commander's attention.

"What do you mean?" Echidna asked. She sat up in the bed.

"Right before the baby was born, Nora was putting something into your IV. I _saw_ her do it. But I didn't have time to react. You fell asleep and something _hit_ me. Something hard that knocked me out."

"Naga," Echidna said. "Please calm down."

"I can't calm down!" Naga cried out. "I don't think Alya's death was an accident. Or a tragedy or however the doctor described it."

"Naga," Dr. Bastet said. "Nora did not add anything unusual to your mother's IV. Maybe it was oddly timed, but one of Nora's responsibilities is to make sure that-"

"You're covering something up!" Naga cried out. "I'm not stupid! Tell me the _real_ reason my sister died! _Tell me_!"

"Naga!" Balance cried out. "You're upsetting your mother. Stop!"

"I won't stop!" Naga cried out. "Nora put something in that IV and I demand to know what it was!"

Dr. Bastet sighed. He looked at the Commander.

"I'll be right back," the Commander said, running out of the room.

Naga watched him run. "You don't think this is suspicious? Balance, you don't think this is weird? There's _something going on_!"

"It's true," a soft voice said.

Everyone turned and looked at the person speaking.

"Nora," Naga said. "What did you _do_?"

"I didn't do anything!" Nora cried out. "Naga, I love you. Very much. I don't want to see you hurting."

"Then why did you hurt me? And my family? My sister is dead because of you!"

"Naga!" Balance cried out.

"That's not true!" Nora cried out. "I didn't hurt her!"

"Then why did you inject something into my mother's IV? Why did you turn me around so I couldn't see anything? Why did I wake up in _another room_?"

"It wasn't her fault," another voice said at the doorway.

Naga looked up. "Tsurugi?"

Tsurugi walked in. Champ and the Commander were right behind him.

"Stop laying blame when you don't even know what was going on."

"Tsurugi," Naga said.

"Can someone _please_ explain what is going on?" Terazi said.

"Why did my daughter die?" Echidna asked, still crying.

Dr. Bastet looked at Tsurugi, who nodded.

"Nora," Dr. Bastet said. "Go get Raptor."

"Yes, sir," Nora said, running out of the room.

"Raptor? What does she have to do with anything?" Terazi asked.

"Raptor was in on this, too?" Naga cried out.

"Naga, Echidna," Mirri said. "It's time you knew what was really going on." She looked at Champ. "Is the coast clear?"

"The officials have taken off," Champ said. "There is nobody left here. We have a reinforcement on the way to Balance's house to make sure everyone has cleared out."

"What's going on?" Naga demanded.

"Please tell us," Echidna said. "I need to know!"

"Ok, calm down," Tsurugi said.

"I will _not_ calm down," Naga said.

"That wasn't a suggestion, Naga," the Commander said.

Naga looked at Echidna, who nodded. Naga sat on the couch.

Mirri looked over at Tsurugi. He stood in front of Echidna.

"I was approached by the Supreme Commander," Tsurugi said. "He had managed to get a copy of the official documentation of the Hebitsukai official's orders to take the child once he or she was born. It took him a while, but he had managed to come up with a solution."

"What?" Naga asked.

"There was some legal wording that helped us out," Mirri said. "The wording kept stating, the breathing child. Once the child was born and took a breath, the child was no longer Echidna's concern."

Naga's eyes widened.

"This became a legendary battle of loopholes," Tsurugi said. "But I think we managed to figure it out."

Stinger and the rest of the Kyurangers, minus Raptor, had appeared at the doorway.

"This room is big enough for everyone," Dr. Bastet said. "Echidna, is it all right if they come in?"

Echidna nodded. She was too shocked to speak.

After everyone had gathered, Tsurugi began speaking again.

"Echidna, as Naga's mother, you are automatically our comrade," he said. "We appreciate you, and we wanted to help you as best we could. So I asked the doctor and the attorney for some help here."

"We were happy to help," Mirri said, and Dr. Bastet nodded.

"I do not understand," Echidna said.

"Echidna, the stillbirth documentation that Dr. Bastet gave to official, was fraudulent," the Commander said.

"What?" Echidna said.

"There is no stillbirth documentation," Dr. Bastet said. "With Tsurugi's help, I was able to sign the paperwork illegally."

"Why would you have to do that?"

Nora appeared at the door just then, and she opened it up, allowing Raptor to come inside.

"Raptor, I've been looking all over for you-" Spada started to say, but then he realized that Raptor had something in her hands.

"Is that...?" Naga asked.

Raptor walked over to Echidna and handed her what was in her arms.

A breathing, cooing baby girl.

Echidna was _speechless_.

"Congratulations," Dr. Bastet said. "You've given birth to a healthy baby girl."

"What?" Echidna said. She started sobbing again as she held the tiny newborn in her arms.

"Alya?" Naga said, racing to Echidna's side.

"I don't understand," Stinger said.

"The only way to not have to hand over the baby was if the baby wasn't breathing," Mirri said. "That's how we came up with the stillbirth scenario."

"Is this really my child?" Echidna whispered.

"Of course, she looks just like you, doesn't she?" Dr. Bastet said. "Raptor was given the task of taking care of her while we fought to get the Hebitsukian officials away."

"I had help from the nurses," Raptor said. "I've never taken care of a baby before."

"She's alive," Naga said. "My baby sister... is _alive_?"

"Alive and well and almost ready to go home," Dr. Bastet said. "Seven pounds, four ounces. Born at 1:42pm. Healthy and happy."

"My baby girl," Echidna said.

Terazi had even started crying again. "How..." was all she could say.

Naga and Echidna were also crying. Echidna held the baby tight, and Naga kept touching the baby's face.

"She's real," Naga said.

"Of course she is," Dr. Bastet said.

"You... you had to fake the baby's death in order to save her?" Stinger asked.

"Yes," the Commander said. "I'm sorry I did not involve you."

"Huh?" Naga asked.

"The only Kyurangers who knew about this was me, Tsurugi, Champ, and Raptor," the Commander said. "No one else had a clue. The less who knew, the better."

"This was the Commander's idea," Tsurugi said. "This plan was legendary, but it took a lot of work to pull off. First, the documentation that Dr. Bastet signed, well, that was completely illegal. It's a felony here to forge death documentation. So I had assigned temporary diplomatic immunity to Dr. Bastet so he could do it with no retaliation."

"You did that for us?" Naga asked.

"It feels great to be able to help the Kyurangers," Dr. Bastet said. "I was happy to do it. Also, Naga, you need to know something. Nora did not put anything weird into Echidna's IV."

"What?" Naga asked. He looked down at Echidna, who was smiling at the baby, and then he looked at Nora as Dr. Bastet spoke.

"Nora _did_ inject something into her IV," Dr. Bastet said. "It was simply a sleeping medication. Albeit, a high dosage, but it was _only_ sleeping medication. If Echidna heard the baby cry, it would have exposed the plan."

"And she helped to knock you out as well," Champ said. "When she turned you around, it was so that you could not see that I was shooting the Ohitsuji Kyutama at you so you would also fall asleep and not hear the baby cry."

"Nora," Naga said.

Nora bowed at him. "I am so sorry, Naga," Nora said. "But I wanted to help. This was all I could do."

Naga ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Do you hate me?" Nora asked.

"No," Naga said. "And I'm sorry I got angry and blamed you."

"I really do love you," Nora said.

"I love you, too," Naga said. He pulled away from her and looked back at Echidna holding the baby. "I hope you can forgive me. I was scared and upset."

"It's ok," Nora said. "We don't have to focus on that. We can focus on Alya now."

Naga walked back over to Echidna, and she handed him the tiny newborn.

"I love her already," Naga said.

"We know you do," Balance said with a chuckle.

"Now I have both of my babies with me," Echidna said, smiling.

"What a beautiful family," Raptor said, and Spada put his arm around her.

"Thank you," Echidna said. "I do not know how to properly thank you for what you have done for us."

"You don't have to," Tsurugi said.

"We didn't do it for the thanks," the Commander said. "Besides, we can see your appreciation in your happy tears."

Echidna smiled again. "When can I take my daughter home?"

"First thing in the morning," Dr. Bastet said. "She really is healthy and strong. Just so you know, if there was _any_ indication that she would not have survived a natural birth, we would have immediately told you and taken drastic measures."

"Thank you so much," Echidna said.

"You're welcome," Dr. Bastet said. "Echidna, you have a beautiful family."

"Thank you," Echidna said. "I am blessed."

* * *

"And this is your room," Naga was saying.

"Naga, I do not think she is going to remember this," Echidna said, walking into her bedroom.

"But I will," Naga said. He grinned and looked down at his tiny newborn sister. Even as tiny as she was, she still felt heavy in his arms.

"Gods, you're _really _going to be emotional now, aren't ya?" Balance asked.

"So what?" Terazi said. "Let the kid have his moment."

Naga grinned as he handed Alya back to Echidna. Echidna sat down in a rocking chair placed by the bassinet. Terazi had purchased the rocking chair, and the blanket that Stinger had made was sitting over it. Echidna smiled as she began to rock her newborn.

"I think I'm going to cry again," Naga said.

"I'm kind of tired of that," Balance said. "Just smile for a while, k, k? Try something a little different. Besides, how do you still have tears left?"

Naga chuckled. "Sorry," he said. "I'm just so happy."

"I am happy, too," Echidna said, still smiling. "My cheeks are hurting a little bit."

Terazi laughed. "Come on, Balance," she said. "Let's give this family some privacy."

Balance nodded and followed his mother out of the room.

Naga sat on the floor beside the rocking chair. They sat silently, and Naga watched as his baby sister drifted off to sleep. Echidna picked Alya up, carefully placing her in the bassinet. She looked over at Naga and smiled.

"Thank you," Echidna said.

"For what?"

"Rescuing me," Echidna said. "From our home planet. From myself. And you saved this little girl. I am always going to remind her what a great big brother she has. You are very special."

"Nah," Naga said.

"Do not downplay your accomplishments," Echidna said. "I wish your father was here to see this."

"I wish that he was here, too," Naga said.

Echidna nodded. "We are going to be all right."

"Of course," Naga said. "We're a family. We're never going to be a part ever again."

"Naga," Echidna said. "I love you very much."

"I love you, too."

Echidna and Naga watched Alya sleep, just a little while longer. Echidna had decided to take a nap while she could, and Naga walked out of the bedroom.

Balance and Terazi were in the backyard, talking. Naga could hear their voices but could not understand the words they were saying. Naga didn't want to bother them, so he just went into his bedroom.

He walked over to the nightstand and pulled out the journal that Nora had given him. He grinned as he started writing about his family.

Naga was happy, and at that moment, he realized he'd be able to easily write a poem about his family. He put pen to paper and started writing.

He was going to be ok. They were all going to be ok.


End file.
